Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Treasure!
by Puttylol
Summary: A Pokemon Explorer Guild is accepting new Explorer Teams! Treasure Guild was a once prestigious guild that was famous for going explorations for rare treasures. Now they're going go back to their former glory by recruiting Explorer Teams! They're sending new teams to find a legendary treasure in Tangle Jungle! *pic belongs to Chunsoft and Pokemon. NO LONGER ACCEPTING.
1. Explorer Teams!

**Hey guys!~ Thank you all for sending in a OC! I decided to upload the first chappie today**

* * *

A Braviary swooped down and landed in front of an Ampharos slumping down in a chair.

The Braviary saluted the Ampharos with his wing. "Captain Amph! I have given out all the flyers and spread word about our guild accepting Pokemon!"

Amph jumped out of her chair."Great job Featherlight! Now-"

The Braviary flapped his wings in distress, "Captain, please don't call me that. I changed my name to Brave."

"Sorry Brave. Anyways, now we can get back to our former glory of being Treasure Guild! All our appearances have graduated so I'll be happy for this place to become noisy again!"

* * *

Under the moonlight, an Oshawott was setting up a tent. A cool breeze from the north blew and knocked the tent down. The Oshawott sighed and looked at the Riolu who was leaning against the tree.

"Can't you help me Chase?" The Oshawott asked.

The Riolu, or Chase, shook his head and said coolly, "I don't want to help you with anything Dean."

The Oshawott, or Dean, clenched the shell on his stomach and gritted his teeth, "I outta knock some sense into you…"

Chase snorted and rolled his eyes, "Like you could."

They glared at each other; Dean held out his shell, readying for a Razor Shell and Chase held out his paws for a Force Palm.

Suddenly they heard a Pokemon singing. A single Pokemon flashed in both of their minds. Aria. Immediately, they stop preparing for their attacks and shook each other's hands.

A Pikachu came into view and adjusted her hat with one free hand. She grinned at her teammates."Guess what guys!"

Dean blushed. Luckily for him, it was too dark to see he was blushing." W-what is it Ari?"

Aria dropped a small bag of apples on the ground. "I was strolling through the village to get some apples and I heard a couple of Jigglypuffs talking. They were talking about Treasure Guild accepting new Explorer Teams!"

"Treasure Guild? What's that?"Dean asked.

"It's a guild that's famous for collecting rare treasure."Chase answered. Aria grinned at him and Chase quickly turned to Dean and smirked. The Oshawott frowned and crossed his arms.

Aria continued talking, "So I thought that we Team Thunder should join this guild! We can help those in need, get stronger, and explore!"

Dean nodded happily,"Yeah!"

Chase smiled, "Why not."

"Alright team! Let's pack up!" Aria shouted and raised her paw to the air. Dean and Chase followed along.

* * *

A Golbat flew into red tent with a bag of Pecha berries in his mouth. A Zubat flew up to him,"Oh Dram! Those smell wonderful! Let me eat one!"

The Golbat, or Dram, placed the bag on the floor."No way Akasha! I'm making Pecha Berry Pie with these!"

Akasha the Zubat started whining," Just eating one wouldn't make a difference in your pie! Please Dram?"

"I said no brat!"

A Crobat who had been staring at the two spoke up," Let her have at least one, Dram."

"Fine. But, only because you told me to Vlad." Grumbled Dram and tossed Akasha a ripe Pecha berry. Akasha nibbled on the berry.

Vlad smiled at the two and started talking;" I found a good guild for our team."

Akasha stopped eating the berry and looked up,"You did? What is it?"

"Treasure Guild. Dad use to tell me about some of the great Pokemon that came from the guild."

"Treasure Guild? That's a stupid name. Probably a stupid guild too."Dram stated bluntly.

Vlad frowned at Dram," It's famous for finding any kind of treasure. And we, Team Vampire need a guild to register into."

"You think Pokemon like you three can enter? You got to be kidding."

"T-that voice…." Akasha whimpered.

A Roserade knocked down the tent and smirked at the bat Pokemon inside."Hello." A Dratini and a reluctant looking Bellossom stood by her.

"Rose and Dracia." Vlad muttered. The Roserade, or Rose gave a wolfish smile at her name and the Dracia did the same as well. Hula, the Bellosom blinked and looked at the ground. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that they didn't know her name.

Rose spoke up," We, Team Rose are also joining that guild. I have no idea why you guys would even think of joining that prestigious guild. A couple of orphans have no chance at all."

Dram growled and glared at her, "Say that again and I swear that my fangs will be the last thing you'll ever see."

Darcia laughed, "Is he threatening us?! Fine! You guys are nothing but a couple of orphans! Orphans!"

Dram lunged at the Dratini but Vlad flew in front of him. "What are you doing Vlad?!"

"Violence won't help Dram. Just leave them alone."

Rose rolled her eyes."Whatever. We're going now." Dratini followed her out and Bellossom gave a quick apologetic look at the bat family before leaving.

* * *

A Leafeon and a Haxorus were walking through a town at dawn. The Leafeon gazed around the small building, "What a puny place."

"Junice, I must say we are big."The Haxorus whispered to the Leafeon.

"Ping, you're the big one." Junice replied. She saw a group of Pidgeys chattering."Hey. Let's go bother them and try to get some stuff."

Ping the Haxorus nodded and followed the Leafeon.

"I heard Treasure Guild is accepting new explorer teams!" A plump Pidgey chirped.

"That one looks delicious…." Ping murmured. Junice promptly kicked him on the leg with her hind legs and continued to listen to their conversation.

Another Pidgey spoke up, "That famous treasure hunting guild? It's been a while since I heard about it!"

Junice interrupted their conversation as soon as she heard the word treasure."And where is this guild?"

A Pidgey flew over to a small hut and came back with a piece of paper."The information is all on here."

Ping picked up the paper and observed it. The Pidgey squawked when they saw the Dragon Pokemon and flew away.

"Give me that Ping. You're going to rip it. "Junice snapped and opened her mouth, signaling Ping to put the paper in there.

"Your mouth smells funny."

Junice sighed."You are impossible."

"Sen, I'm going into town to buy som

* * *

e apples for us." A Ralts said to a Sneasel sitting against a tree.

Sen, the Sneasel, got up. "I'll go with you Rana."

Rana, the Ralts, shook her head. "It's not that far Sen. Besides, you need to protect our stuff."

Sen didn't like to be without Rana. But he knew Rana was right about protecting their stuff. Slowly he slid down the tree into a sitting position."Be quick Rana."

"I will."Rana turned around and left the campsite they were at. Sen watched her small figure until it disappeared.

"Wake up Sen!"

Sen opened his eyes to see a big bold letters screaming out**, "TREASURE GUILD."**

Rana cocked her head to one side."What is this?"

"It's a flyer for a guild."

"Oh guilds are those things with Explorers Teams!" Rana stood up and beamed." We should make an Explorer Team Sen!"

Sen sat up, "Whatever you want Rana."

The Ralts nodded, "We need a name…."

"Team Lone Hearts." Sen replied.

"I like it!"

* * *

**I'll do the rest tomorrow… pretty tired right now :o**

**Thank you for reading!~ I'll post the Oc submit thingy again.**

Pokemon:

Gender:

Nickname(Leave this blank if you don't want it to have one):

Personality:

Move Set (Four):

Status (Leader or member)

Pokemon:

Gender:

Nickname(Leave this blank if you don't want it to have one):

Personality:

Move Set (Four):

Status ( Leader or Member):

Pokemon:

Gender:

Nickname(Leave this blank if you don't want it to have one):

Personality:

Move Set (Four):

Status ( Leader or Member):

What's their team name?:

How did they meet each other?:

Why do they want to join Treasure Guild?:

How do they join Treasure Guild?(how do they find out about it is what I mean.):

Other(Add anything else you want):


	2. More Teams Come In!

**LATE UPDATE IS LATE. BUT I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE MUCH FASTER FROM NOW ON.**

**I GOT MY INTERNET BACK! WOOT WOOT. I found out I actually got it yesterday, but I didn't know that until today ._.**

**Alright, hopefully I got everyone in somewhat character… **

* * *

A Mightyena sat on cool pale rock. It was nighttime and the moonlight struck the rock in a way that made it seem like it was glowing in the forest.

"Fang!" The Mightyena looked down the rock after hearing his name. A small Eevee looked back at him.

Fang, the Mightyena, smiled softly, "Hello, why do you bellow?"

Pecha, the Eevee, laughed at his rhymes and jumped onto the rock. "When's Flaria coming back?"

"Be patient and she'll come."

"Okay." Pecha gazed around the forest. It was pitch black around them. If she wasn't by Mightyena, she would have been lost. She always did like it better when it was daytime. A dull light flickered in the distance.

Pecha had a knowing look in her eye when she said,"Fang look!"

The Mightyena stopped staring at the moon and turned to the direction the Eevee had told him to look."She ran in a tack so she's back!" He jumped off the rock and the Eevee did as well. A Rapidash stopped in front of them. Flames from her mane danced around in the air and lighted up the area around them.

"Flaria!" They said excitedly.

"We were getting hungry! Did you bring the apples?" Pecha asked.

"Sure did. I also brought this!" Flaria dug in the bag that was slung around her neck with her head and brought out piece of paper in her mouth."Is da gull wucruiment paher!"

Pecha cocked her head to one side."What? Pamphlets of gulled walls?"

Flaria set the paper on the ground and quickly put a hoof on it lightly so it wouldn't be blown away from the wind."It's a guild recruitment paper!"

"Which one?"Fang asked.

"Treasure Guild."

Fang opened his mouth in recognition "Oh that one. It used to be famous but then all their Apprentices graduated and the guild master and crew took a break."

"What's it famous for?" Pecha asked.

Fang smiled at the Eevee, "It's famous for being a treasure hunting guild. That's why it's called Treasure Guild. "We're joining to help others and also make our team, Darkest Hour, more famous. So let's head on out."

* * *

A Togepi and Castform strolled through a small village. It was nighttime and there was a full moon above them.

A Hydregon flew past them and abruptly stopped. It turned around to the walking two.

"Whoa…That thing looks scary, Mist."Whispered Togepi to the Castform

Mist, or Castform, whispered back, "Chip! He's coming towards us!"

"Hey kids! It's dangerous to be out late at night! You kids should go back to your homes!"The Hydregon said.

"W-we're not kids! We're Team Bright Light!"Chip, or Togepi, shouted.

Mist nodded, "Yeah!"

"Whatever you two. It's pretty dangerous at this time." With that said, the Hydregon flew off.

The Togepi scowled. "Psh, I can't wait to be a Togekiss and blast Pokemon like that with an Aura Sphere.

"Just forget about him Chip. Right now we have to get to Treasure Guild."

"Right," Chip took out the flyer from his small bag."Let's see…It says we have to go east from here." He looked up from the flyer at Mist."Where's east?"

"I think there." Mist replied, his body turning to a couple of hills.

"Alright! "Chip said and they walked toward the hills.

Unfortunately, that action would make them late. They went the wrong direction.

* * *

_Thump thump._

"Ugh…" A Charmeleon groaned in his sleep and burrowed his head in the soft stack of hay he was laying in.

_Thump thump._

"Shhhhhhhhh! Be quiet…"The Charmeleon said. A wooden box fell on his head. A river of apples and berries flowed out of the broken box.

"AGGGH!" The Charmelon shot upwards, hay flying everywhere. His scream woke up his other team mates, a Lucario and Grovyle.

The Lucario rubbed his eye. "What was that for Jack? I had a really nice dream where I was surrounded by girls…"

"A box just fell on my head Brody!" Jack, the Charmeleon, yelled and pointed at a small bump on his head. Brody, the Lucario, sighed and lied back on his bed.

The Grovyle silently processed what was going in his head." Get up." He ordered staring at the shelves above them." It's thieves."

"Thieves?..." Jack repeated. Brody opened his eyes and slowly sat up. As if on cue, a couple Raticates and Rattatas rushed out of shelves with bags in their mouths.

"Flamethrower!" A stream of flames spurted out of the Charmeleon's mouth. Cries from the rat Pokemon erupted throughout the room. Once the flame and smoke disappeared, the fainted Pokemon were spread throughout the room.

Grant's eyes widened with realization, "Their probably robbing the whole village! Let go outside!"

The village, which was about four buildings, had Rattatas and Raticates running out of the building after they heard the cries of their allies.

"Aura Sphere!" Brody yelled and held out his paws. A Blue ball of energy materialized between his paws and he threw the ball at the swarm of Pokemon. It collided with the ground causing a explosion. Pokemon, broken bits of apples and berries flew everywhere.

The leaves on Grant's arms grew twice the size."Leaf Blade!" He shouted as he slashed quickly at multiple objects.

The Rattatas and Raticates were fainted and scattered throughout the village…Or what used to be a villiage. The wood from the house were burned, blasted or sliced. A very angry Stunfisk flopped towards the trio of Pokemon.

The Stunfisk fumed, "You idiots! You destroyed the entire village!"

"We saved it from the thieves …" Jack said sheepishly.

Mr. Stun's body lit up with sparks of electricity. "And destroyed it in the process! Do you know how much this will cost me to fix? A million Pokedollars!"

"A million for this puny place?" Grant muttered.

" scowled,"I should make you guys pay for this- No, I WILL make you guys pay for this! And until you guys do pay I'm kicking you out!"

Brody became bug-eyed, "But-"

"No buts! I'm tired of you guys constantly stepping on me and destroying stuff! Out!"

"Just go guys…" Jack whispered and left the village with his fellow team mates behind him.

"Treasure Guild…" Jack read out loud staring at the flyer on the tree in front of them."A once prestigious treasure hunting guild is now accepting new explorers' teams... Hey we should join this guild to make up our debt!"

Brody smiled cockily," There could be lots of pretty female Pokemon there!"Grant rolled his eyes at Brody.

"We need a team name…."

"Team Destruct, cus we destroyed our home?"Brody said with a chuckle.

"That's actually pretty good!" Jack remarked; the flame on his tail burning hotter.

"No, wait I meant it as a joke-"

Grant nodded his head, "Yeah it is."

"From now on, we're Team Destruct!"Jack proclaimed.

* * *

A Treeko tapped her foot, "Why the heck is this line so long?!" The Treeko, along with a Chimchar and Surskit, stood in a line for free Rawst Berry Smoothies in the Combusken's Berries Berries were one of the only kind of berries the Treeko didn't have an allergy too.

"We're almost there Blaze." A Surskit whispered to the Treeko.

Blaze, the Treeko, nodded, "You're right Bubbles." The Skurskit, or Bubbles, smiled.

"Why won't that Pokemon hurry up and finish the smoothies!" Blaze said glaring at the front of the line. Just three more Pokemon, and the trio would get their smoothies.

"Be patient."The Chimchar behind her said.

Blaze scowled, "Oh shut up Recati."

Recati, the Chimchar, shrugged in response.

"FINALLY!" Blaze exasperated as the Combuskin handed her a cup filled with a fruity blue liquid."I'll be going first guys." She shouted and ran off.

Pokemon in the town yelped and jumped backwards at the Treeko running through the streets. Blaze stopped as she saw a flyer on a building. She walked closer to it and ripped it off the wall."Treasure Guild…" She murmered." Sounds fun!"

She ran back to Combusken's Berries and nearly crashed into Bubbles. Bubbles cringed and let out a small scream.

"Sorry Bubbles. But I found this cool flyer! Let's go join this guild! Right now!" Blaze said excitedly and held out the piece of paper.

"Okay. But we need a team name." Recati said with a straight face that showed no signs of excitement or happiness."I say we call ourselves Team Nightshade."

"Team Nightshade?" Bubbles repeated.

Blaze shook her head, "I like Team-"

With a firm look in his eyes, Recati stared at his friends. "Team Nightshade. If our team isn't called that, then I'm not joining you guys. And without a fire type you guys are going to be in trouble on explorations."

Blaze stood slack-jawed.

Recati leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree, "I'm making an offer."

"Fine. Team Nightshade it is." Blaze said.

Bubbles beamed,"It sounds cool!"

* * *

A Dewott sat on the edge of the lake. The bright morning sun glistened off the water making his reflection too bright to look at. He kicked his feet making a small splash.

"There you are Otto!"

The Dewott, or Otto, turned his head to look at the Arcanine a few feet away from him, "Hi Archie."

Archie, the Arcanine, walked towards him."Rosalina is looking for you*! She found out the guild is recruiting Pokemon."

The Dewott immediately got up. "Let's go."

"Rosalina!" Archie shouted as he and Otto dashed towards the Roserade observing a piece of paper."I found Otto!"

Rosalina, the Roseade, looked up immediately from the paper after hearing the Dewott's name, "O-Otto! Hi! I found the f-flyer!"

Otto nodded and smiled,"Great! Where's the place?"

"We have to go to…."Rosalina glanced down at the paper, "Daygrove Town. It's not that far from here."

"Awesome!" Archie wagged his tail, "This is a chance for Team Enforcers to get known!"

"And for harder missions. We should head on out of this forest and go to Treasure Guild." Otto added.

* * *

**OKAY THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST CHANCE TO SEND IN AN OC :O PLEASE SEND THEM IN IF YOU WANT TO YOUR OC TO BE IN THIS STORY PM OR REVIEW IT!If I get more then 2 then the next chappie will be another OC introduction :) if not then I'll probably include the Oc and the guild stuff :D**

Members of your Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Team.(3 is the limit! Leave two or one blank if the members are less than 3. Also no being shiny or Ubers please You can have Scarves or Bowties on though )

Pokemon:

Gender:

Nickname(Leave this blank if you don't want it to have one):

Personality:

Move Set (Four):

Status (Leader or member)

Pokemon:

Gender:

Nickname(Leave this blank if you don't want it to have one):

Personality:

Move Set (Four):

Status ( Leader or Member):

Pokemon:

Gender:

Nickname(Leave this blank if you don't want it to have one):

Personality:

Move Set (Four):

Status ( Leader or Member):

What's their team name?:

How did they meet each other?:

Why do they want to join Treasure Guild?:

How do they join Treasure Guild?(how do they find out about it is what I mean.):

Other(Add anything else you want):

**Pls review!~**


	3. All the Teams Are Introduced!

**Whew. This took me awhile to write. If I missed anyone, please tell me.**

**So this is the final OC introduction chapter! The next one will be about the teams going to the guild We have about 16 OC teams I believe ;D**

**SO NO MORE OC SUBMITTIONS! HUZZAH!**

**Thank you to all who review and sent in an OC!~**

**Also I set up a poll about how I should write the fighting scenes.**

**IMPORTANT AN: WELL GUYS. I was stupid and deleted the first chappie with the format. So now people who review chapter 3 can't review this one. Sorry bout that -.-**

**Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko Thank you for telling me about this!~ :D**

* * *

A happy looking Aron and Larvitar wobbled out of a cave. After facing multiple enemies, they had found the Deluxe Box that was inside the cave.

A Braviary hopped toward them from behind, "Hey you two alright?"

The Larvitar nodded and set down the box on the ground," Yep."

The Braviary smiled, "I'm Brave from Treasure Guild, who are you two?"

The Larivitar spoke up," We're Team Dust! I'm Valda and that's…" She pointed a stubby green arm at the Aron next to her.

"Sigurd." The Aron finished.

"So why are you two here? Did you stumble in by accident?" Brave flapped his wings in anxiety, "That cave behind us is pretty dangerous, I flew through there to get some Gummies and all these Pokemon threw rocks at me!"

Valda's mouth curled upwards and she placed a hand on the treasure box,"We-"

"I told Captain I didn't want to go in, but she said I was the fastest out of the crew in the guild!"Brave flapped his wings and paced around.

"Excuse m-"

"My wings are probably broken from all those rocks… What's a bird without wings?"

"BRAVE!"Yelled a irritated Valda.

"Eeep!" Brave launched upwards,"Hey..My wings aren't broken!" He shouted blissfully and flew around in circles.

"We went through the cave as well." Siguard said.

Brave landed gracefully on the ground. He blinked multiple times, "You did?"

"Sure did." Valda replied and picked up the Deluxe Box."We got this too!"

The Braviary let out a gasp as he stared at the treasure box_."The Guild was recruiting new Pokemon… This group of Pokemon would be perfect!"_ He thought and started digging through his bag with his beak. He held out a piece of paper in his beak. Valda blinked at him with a confused expression. Brave nudged his head to indicate to take the paper. Valda nodded and grabbed the paper.

Valda read the paper, "Treasure Guild… Is this a recruitment paper?"

Brave nodded," Sure is! We are a treasure hunting guild!"

Sigurd perked up at the mention of treasure, "Treasure Hunting Guild?"

"We used to be one of the best ones! But then Captain took a break and all the apprentices graduated. And now we're back!"Brave smirked and puffed out his chest," I'm Captain's right hand bird!" He looked up at the sky, which was a dull orange color. He flapped his wings and paced around once more" The sun's setting down! I'm late! Brutus will kill me!

Brave flapped his wings and flew up," See you guys later!" With that said he soared off into the distance.

Vlada stared at the figure of the bird Pokemon and looked back at her teammate, "You wanna join Sigurd?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Ahh…I'm so bored…" An Eevee groaned and rolled around in the grass."There's nothing to do…"

"I know Aura…Kai should be coming back soon with some apples." The Luxio next to her replied.

Aura, the Eevee, stopped rolling and sat up straight "But, Radar why did we send Kai?... He gets really curious about things and wanders off…"

"Oh jeez…Why did we?!" Radar, the Luxio, lied down on the grass.

"Hey guys!" A Vaporeon ran up to them.

Radar got up and ran up to the Vaporeon. "Kai! Did you bring the apples?"

"Nope!"

Aura walked toward him and gritted her teeth."Kai!"

Kai backed away," N-no! I brought something better! Look!" He brought a piece of paper and laid it out on the ground.

Aura's eyes glazed over, "Paper?"

Kai sighed, "Look at the paper!"

"Treasure Guild…" Radar read out loud and snapped his head towards his friends."Your parents were an Explorer Team as well!"

"Oh that's right… And I always wanted to be in one."Aura smiled, "Let's start one guys and enter this guild! Our name should be…"

"Team Lightening!" Radar said.

Aura shook her head. "That's directed more to you!" How about….Team Star?"

Radar shrugged and sat down on the grass, "Okay, I guess that's fine."

Kai smiled, "I knew you guys would be excited!"

Aura shot a glare at Kai, "Yeah but you still forgot to buy apples."

"L-lets got eat before we go to the guild." Kai said quickly and ran off with his friends behind him.

* * *

"So I said to the Froslass, 'ice' to meet you! Eh? Eh? Get it? But…The punch line is…it was in my dream!" an Archeops said to an Absol and Monferno with a grin.

The Monferno face-palmed, "Shut up Crag…"

"Inferno's attitude is hard to 'extinguish'!"Crag, the Archeops, replied and let out a laugh at his own pun.

Inferno, the Monferno, lost it, "Stop with the terrible puns!" He yelled.

"Guys! Stop! The both of you!" The Absol's eyes narrowed as she scolded her team mates.

"In this case Eclipse, you should tell Inferno to 'cool' down!" Crag replied, Eclipse, the Absol, couldn't help but snicker.

Inferno grabbed his tail and held it against Crag's tail. The flames from Inferno's tail spread to Crag's tail. Soon, the Archeops had a flaming tail."You look a little cold." Inferno said with a smirk.

"What the- Dude! " Crag yelped and flapped his wings frantically to blow out the fire. He let out a sigh when it did."Not cool. Not cool Inferno."

"No, it was 'hot'." The Monferno grinned mischievously.

"Pffftt.." Eclipse's cheeks puffed up as she tried to stifle her laugh.

Crag landed on the ground and frowned, "You guys…."

Inferno smirked but it quickly faded away as he put on his straight face. They had come into this town to find a flyer about Treasure Guild, a guild that he heard many Pokemon talking about. He scanned the town and found a piece of paper stuck on a small wooden sign.

He wandered over to the sign and snatched the paper off it. And just like he had though, it was Treasure Guild's flyer. He read over the directions to the guild.

"Inferno? What are you doing?" Eclipse asked walking over to him. Crag floated behind her.

"I found the guild for Team Storm." He replied still observing the map.

Crag dramatically put his wing over his head and slumped down on the ground, "Finally! After we heard all those rumors!"

Inferno rolled his eyes and looked back at the map, "We have to go north from here."

* * *

A Lopunny with cream colored eyes walked through a small path to get back to the inn he and his sister was staying at. He gave a smile at the two Duckletts waddling by him. They gave him a quick smile as well and continued their conversation.

"Are you sure they're accepting? Treasure Guild? That famous treasure hunting one?"

"Of course! I saw all these posters and stuff!"

Curiosity got the best of Lopunny and he slowed down slightly to hear what the blue duck Pokemon were saying.

The Ducklett shook its head in confusion, "I thought Treasure Guild graduated all its members and was discontinued."

"It's continuing now."

Lopunny smiled to himself, his sis would love this! He power walked to the inn and knocked on the wooden door of the small building.

"Hi Nicholas!"A Milktank chirped as she opened the door."Glad to see you're safe from your morning walk!"

Nicholas, the Lopunny stepped inside, "Thanks Miss." He looked up at the stair to the second floor,"Is my sister here?"

The Milktank looked at the ceiling, "Meryl? I didn't see her leave, so… yep!"

"Alright, thank you Miss." Nicholas said and hopped up the stairs.

"See you later!" The Milktank called after him.

"Meryl!" Nicholas yelled as he opened the door. His sister was sprawled out on the clump of hay taking a nap.

Nicholas shook the other Lopunny, "Wake up!"

Meryl opened her cream colored eyes and sat up. She rubbed her eyes as she said," Nicholas…What do you want?"

"I have something that might interest you!"

Meryl yawned, "What?"

"It's a treasure hunting guild named Treasure guild!"

"What about it?"

"They're accepting new Explorer Teams! So I thought our team, Team Aigis, could join."

Meryl rubbed her eyes again and stood up. She brushed her ears with her paws as she stared into her reflection in the tiny pool of water surrounded by stones. "Where's the guild? Let's head on out this afternoon."

Nicholas shrugged, "I need to do more research about it. For all we know it could actually be a group of thieves."

"Alright, you do that. I'm going to nap again." Meryl plopped down onto the stack of hay and closed her eyes. Her brother sighed and pulled on her legs, "You're coming with me."

"Ok, ok fine!" Meryl yelled and hopped off her bed. She left the room in a huff with her brother following her.

"Miss, do you have a piece of paper about Treasure Guild?" Meryl said to the smiling Milktank.

"Hmm…." The Milktank looked up at the ceiling again."Oh yes! Outside! A bird Pokemon flew by and stuck one on. You're free to take it!"

"Thank you!" Meryl and Nicholas walked outside. Sure enough, a piece of paper with the words,"**Treasure Guild**" was outside.

"We were once famous for collecting rare treasure. Then our apprentices graduated and our Guild Crew took a break. Now accepting new Explorer Teams to go on an exciting expedition!" Nicholas read.

"Is that enough research for you?" Meryl asked.

"Not nec-"

"Let's just go, okayIf it's really a bunch of thieves we can take them on."

Nicholas glanced at his sister and sighed, "I guess you're right. I'll go pack things up so you tell Milktank we're leaving."

Meryl smiled and grabbed the piece of paper from the wall, "Will do!"

"Which way do we have to go?" Nicholas asked his sister. He bit into one of the sandwiches Milktank had given them for their journey to Daygrove Town.

"East," Replied Meryl."These sandwiches are good! I'm glad Milktank was so nice to make them for us" She said and also bit into a sandwich.

* * *

An Umbreon walked through a small town. He had come into to get some berries for his team, and he successfully did. Next to him, a very loud Spinda and Munchlax were talking.

The Spinda tapped the Munchlax's shoulder, "So have you heard about that, LIKE, Treasure Guild?"

"TOTALLY GIRL!" The Munchlax yelled in response," LIKE why WOULDN'T I?!"

"OHH SORRY GIRL! They're like TREASURE HUNTING! I heard they were accepting NEW teams!"

The Munchlax nodded, "I KNOW! Are you, like, like, JOINING? IT'S in DAYGROVE Town I HEAR!"

"No way GIRL! Too LAZY for all that EXPLORING SHENIGANS!" The Spinda waved her hands back and forth.

"ME too GIRL!"

"Ne HEHEHEHEHEHEHHE!" The Spinda and Munchlax giggled.

The Umbreon blinked at their strange laughter. He shook his head to shake his shock away and dashed to the outside of the town. His team mates were going to like this news.

The Umbreon ran towards a Pikachu and Swampert.

"Evo! Hey!" The Pikachu waved her hand. The Swampert smiled at Evo, the Umbreon."

"Great news Electra and Aqua!" Evo shouted.

"What?" Electra, the Pikachu, replied and adjusted her purple goggles so that they would be on her forehead.

"There's a treasuring hunting guild that a lot of Pokemon are talking about! If our Team Aquos Moon joins, we would famous!"

"What's the guild called?" Asked Aqua, the Swampert.

"Treasure Guild." Evo sat down on the grass.

Electa stared at him,"Are you serious? Treasure Guild?"

Evo turned to her,"That's the name."

"Wonder how they got _that_." Electa muttered and plopped down on the ground.

Aqua ignored the Pikachu, "Where is the guild?"

"In Daygrove Town,"Evo replied and grimaced as he remembered the disturbing laughter of the two Pokémon from earlier.

Electra laughed half-heartedly, "Is it Nightgrove at night?"

"Daygrove is pretty close by. Should we go right now?" Aqua asked her teammates.

"Yeah. I'll lead." Evo said and stood up. He turned his head towards the other two," Come on guys!"

Electra got up and stared at Evo with a blank expression," Aqua should lead because she's the leader."

"Um…Yeah. Aqua you lead."

"Okay." Aqua got up and walked toward Daygrove Town with her two friends.

* * *

A Purrlion stepped inside a tent." Hello!~ I'm back guys!"

"Oh hi Mona!" Replied a Girafarig.

"Hello there Mitchell!" She looked at the Duskull in the corner. When he didn't say anything she said, "Why isn't Kully greeting me? That makes me very sad!"

The Duskull glared at her when she called him' Kully'," My name is Dusk."

Mona giggled, "I just love teasing you, Kully!" Dusk, the Duskull, shot her a glare but kept quiet.

"Be nice to him Mona. Anyways, I took a walk when you were with your friends and found a flyer for a guild!"Mitchell said and reached into his bag with his head.

"Mitchell. I'll do it for you. Your tail… is kinda creepy when I look at it." Said Mona and walked over to the bag. She took a glance at the Girafarig's tail, which stared back at her with its unblinking eyes.

"Oh.. um okay. Sorry about my tail."Mitchell said and took a step back.

Mona reached into the bag and grabbed a piece of paper with her paws,"Treasure Guild? Hey Salamance went to that guild!"

"You know the great Salamance?!" Mitchell yelled bewildered. Dusk floated over to them after hearing the dragon Pokémon.

"Well… Sorta.. My friend's friend's friend's friend knew him…" The Purrlion replied.

"Oh. Okay." Replied Mitchell," Anyways, let's join this guild!"

"Okay…but we need a team name." Said Dusk. He kind of did want to join a guild with his friends.

"Hmm…"Mona contemplated as shecrossed her arms and stared at the ground.

"Let's name our team, Team Dusk!" Mitchell said.

Dusk was taken aback,"A-are you sure?"

Mona nodded, "I'm happy about our team being named after Kully!" She laughed as the Duskull sent her another glare.

"Dusk should be the leader as well." Mitchell slung a bag over his long neck.

"Sure!" Mona said.

"Um.. Let's go to the guild then." Dusk replied.

* * *

**Well that's it everyone. I will not be accepting OC teams now! **

**Now it the story officially starts!**

**And remember to go on my profile to vote on the poll. It will be greatly appreciated!**

**Plea****se review and stuff!**


	4. Entering the Guild!

**ALRIGHT ! THE CHAPPIE WHERE I USED SAID A LOT SO I USED CREATIVE DIALOUGE TAG SYNDROME. It was tedious for me to type this….. I kinda rushed in this chappie.**

**THANK YOU ALL THAT HAVE READ THIS STORY AND HAV REVIEWED AND STUFF.**

**YOU. MADE ME VERY HAPPY.**

**HERE IT IS! A CHAPTER!**

* * *

Amph looked up from her Gummy," It's been three days, Brave and no new explorer teams. Are you sure you passed the flyers around in a lot of towns?"

The Braviary gagged at the piece of apple he was swallowing. He flapped his wings (which earned him a glare from the Clefable across from him)" I did! I did! I did! I-I stuck them on many, many, MANY walls!"

"We believe you." The Machoke next him said gently and patted his back.

"Erp!" Brave froze after being patted. The Clefable next to him slapped his head, which caused multiple feathers to fly out.

"Live up to your nickname you coward!" The Clefable yelled.

"F-fairy…" The Machoke whispered. The Machoke wore a pink dress that she had made, but her muscles still popped out.

"I changed my name to Brutus, Mara!" Brutus, the Clefable , corrected. Brutus's ears perked up and he ran over the window," The Explorer Teams came! Humph, they look like a bunch of wimps!"

"Whoa, whoa they did?!" Amph rushed over to the window and peered out, "They did!" She turned toward the Clefable and Machoke," Brutus and Mara! Go greet them!"

"Yes Captain! Mara move faster! Use your legs!" Yelled Brutus and hurriedly went down the stairs. Mara nodded her head to Amph and Brave and followed after the rushing Clefable.

* * *

A Pikachu wearing a hat backwards smiled at Brutus,"We-"

The Clefable pointed inside the entrance, "Introduce yourselves inside!"

The Pikachu turned around and shrugged at the Riolu and Oshawott and went inside with her teammates. Mara smiled at them and walked outside; awave of Pokemon walked by her murmuring about the guild. The Machoke stood next to Brutus, who was currently yelling at a Charmeleon.

"Go inside!" He yelled.

The Charmeleon blinked. The Lucario next to him pushed him out of the way," Let me handle this, guys." He winked at Brutus,"Such a loud voice doesn't suit such a cute girl. Wa-"

"I'M A MALE!" Brutus roared.

The Lucario collapsed from the shock; his teammates grabbed his arms to hoist him up."Y-you are? B-but Clefables are usually female…" He whispered weakly.

"A few Clefables are MALE!" Brutus yelled in response; Mara glanced over at him while she was directing a Duskull and his teammates to go inside.

"Sorry sir." The Charmeleon said hastily and dragged the Lucario inside with the help from the Grovyle.

* * *

"Wow! So many Pokemon!" Aria, the Pikachu said and took off her hat. She fanned herself with it.

"There is a lot…"The Roserade next to her said darkly. Dracia, the Dratini nodded and gazed around the room.

"Erm…"Aria exchanged looks with Dean, the Oshawott, and Chase, the Riolu who was leaning against the wall.

"Those stupid idiots actually came?" Dram, the Golbat, muttered.

* * *

"Who are you talking about?" Vlad, the Crobat asked.

"Team Rose." Dram floated down to where the Crobat was.

"Is Team Rose, your foes?" Fang, the Mightyena next to them spoke up.

"I suppose you can say that…" Vlad replied.

* * *

"Locomotors go WHEEE!" Ping, the Haxorus yelled excitedly.

The Pokemon in the group next to him gave him a strange look, "What?!" Blaze, the Treeko, asked.

Junice, the Leafeon, slapped the Haxorus on the leg with her tail and smiled at them, "Ignore him."

"Ohh.. That looked like it might have hurt…" Rana, the Ralts, said and started walking towards the Haxorus.

Sen, the Sneasel, blocked the Ralts. His eyes were the size of saucers. "No Rana! You're going to get really cold if you experience negative emotions from over there!"

"I'll be fine Sen…"Rana said with a smile.

Don't worry. A Leafeon's tail isn't that strong…It is just a leaf.. My tail is pretty strong though." Evo, the Umbreon said and laughed.

"Yep! Really strong!" Electra, the Pikachu next to him said sarcastically.

* * *

"I'm so excited to join! Said Valda, the Larvitar.

"My dream of coming here is coming true!" Rosalina, the Roserade said and gazed around the room. Otto and Archie grinned at her.

"You wanna know my dream?" Crag, the Archeops , asked.

Archie turned his head to him, "What is it?"

"It's to fly!" Crag said.

Archie blinked and forced a smile."But you're…already…flying."

"He's joking around, right now." Eclipse, the Absol said. Inferno, the Monferno rolled his eyes at Crag.

* * *

"This looks real enough…"Nicholas, the Lopunny, muttered while glancing around at the many Pokémon chattering.

"You look real enough to me! Want to eat dinner togeth-." Brody the Lucario said with a wink. His eyes glimmered with a new fire.

"Um...I'm a guy." Nicholas interrupted quickly and took a few steps back, pulling his twin sister with him.

Brody fell to the ground again and was hoisted up by his teammates. Jack the Charmeleon gave the Lopunny an apologetic smile before dragging Brody off again.

"All the Pokémon here are all interesting.." Kai, the Vaporeon said after observing the room.

I guess.." Aura, the Eevee replied.

"We all are pretty interesting!" Mitchell, the Girafarig said with a smile.

* * *

"ATTENTION!" Brutus yelled. All the Explorer Teams stopped talking and looked at the Clefable in the front of the room standing on a small wooden stage." Good. Guildmaster Ampharos is coming downstairs." He stared at the Pokémon in the crowd with a serious look which made everyone tense up.

"I want everyone to get with their teams right now!" Immediately after he commanded them, there were a shuffle of feet, the flap of wings, and the cries of Pokémon with their foot being stepped on.

An Ampharos crawled through the crowd. She got up and walked up the stairs to the stage."H-hello guys!" She cleared her throat and brushed some dust of her arms," I'mthe Guildmaster of Treasure Guild! We have high hopes of everyone helping us find treasure! You can all call me Amph."

Brutus corrected loudly," CAPTAIN AMPH!"

"Or that. I want every leader from each team to say their team names and members!" She pointed at the Pikachu wearing a hat, "Starting from…her!"

"I'm Aria! The Leader of Team Thunder." She said and grasped the paw of the Oshawott next to her."And this is…"

"I-I'm Dean…"Dean's cheeks turned red.

"And, I'm Chase…"The Riolu next to them glared at Dean.

The Crobat next to them thrusted his wings up and down, which launched him into the air. "I'm Vlad the leader of Team Vampire." He looked at the Golbat next to him who was staring intently at Pokemon around him," That's Dram, and the cute little Zubat is our little sister Akasha."

The Roserade peered at her flowers on her arms," I'm Rose of Team Rose. I'm the leader obviously."

"I'm Dracia." The Dratini poked the Bellossom next to her, "That's Hula. I think."

The leafeon felt a bead of sweat trickle down her forehead. She gazed around the room looking for an idea for their team name. She smiled when she saw tiny tree sapling outside. "I-"

"CACOON!"The Haxorus next to her yelled. The Leafeon shot him a glare and continued to talk, "I'm Junice the leader of Team…Sprout. AND THAT'S PING." She shouted quickly before her partner could say something else random.

The Ralts smiled, "I'm Rana the leader of Team Lone Hearts."

The Sneasel next to her said nothing. He merely crossed his arms. Rana nudged him lightly. He opened one eye and sighed, "Sen. My name is Sen."

"I'm Fang, the leader of Darkest Hour," Stated the Mightyena.

A Rapidash next to him chirped, "I'm Flaria… and this is Pecha." She smiled at the shy Eevee hiding under her.

"I'm Rosalina! It's been my dream to come here!" The Roserade clapped the two flowers on her hands together.

The Dewott next to her grinned, "I'm Otto, the Leader of Team Enforcers."

"Archie is my name!" The Arcanine said with his tail wagging.

A Charmeleon spoke up," I'm Jack the leader of Team Destruct! Hope we get along!"

"Grant." The Groyvle crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to them.

"And that's Brody." Jack pointed to a body of a fainted Lucario."He received a lot of… surprises today.."

The Treeko tapped her foot, she obviously wanted to get this introduction over with, "I'm Blaze, that Surskit is Bubbles and that super serious looking Chimchar is Recati."

"I'm Valda the leader of Team Dust!" The Larvitar said. She patted an Aron's back,"my partner's name is Sigurd!"

"I-I'm Aura…. The l-leader of Team Star." The Eevee said with a stutter.

"My name is Radar!" The Luxio next to her flicked his tail around.

The Vaporeon next to them spoke up," I'm Kai."

"My name is Eclipse, I'm the leader of Team Storm." An Absol declared.

"I'm Crag! Nice to meet you all!" The Archeops gave a lopsided grin.

"I am Inferno." The Monferno next to them said with a serious expression.

"I'm Meryl, the leader of Team Aigis," The Lopunny grinned, "Please take care of our team."

"And I'm her brother Nicholas," Announced the Lopunny next to her.

A Swampert spoke up, "I'm Aqua. And our team is called Aquos Moon."

"I'm Electra." The Pikachu next to her stated, "And Aqua is our leader."

"I'm the handsome Evo!" The Umbreon declared with a cocky smirk.

The Duskull exchanged looks with his teammates. They gave him an encouraging smile and he started talking,"My name is-"

"Kully."The Purrlion cut him off.

He glared at her, "My name is DUSK. And Our team is called Dusk.. A-as well. And I'm the leader…"

"Hiya! I'm Mitchell. Nice to meet everyone!" The Girafarig said.

"And I'm Mona!" The Purrlion added.

"So I guess that's it!" Amph cheered."Anybody else left?"

A extremely tired looking Togepi and Castform burst into the guild."I'm…Chip… the leader.." He inhaled deeply,"Team BrightLight.."

The Castform next to him drifted down to the ground, "I-I'm Mist. We….traveled through…almost the entire world..to get here."

"I'll get them some Oran Berries," Mara hurried back into the kitchen.

"Alright! We have all our teams now. Now, since there are only eight rooms for teams to sleep in and sixteen of you, we will have to share rooms. I recorded down all the information about everyone and everyone is in!" Amph cheered."So the first team to share rooms is…."

* * *

**YEP I'M LETTING YOU GUYS CHOOSE! Most of OC fics I read didn't haven't any OC bonding time so I'm including some in here!~ The Pokemon Team YOU choose will be the one your team sees the most or something during the mission.**

**So Send me the Team you want your team to stay the night with****!~ **_**I prefer you to PM me this info**__**.**_

**Tell me your Team Name and the other Team Name you want your Team to bond with.**

**If the two people choose the same Team, then I'll pick the person who picked that team first. If a team gets chosen by no one, then I will randomly assign them to another team that hasn't been chosen.**

**Here's the list of team that have appeared ( THEY ARE IN ORDER.)**

**Teams that appeared in Chap.1: _Team Thunder, Team Vampire, Team Sprout, Team Lone Hearts_**

**Teams that appeared in Chap.2: _Team Darkest Hour, Tam BrightLight, Team Destruct, Team Nightshade, Team Enforcers._**

**Teams that appeared in Chap3: _Team Dust, Team Star, Team Storm, Team Aigis, Team Aquos Moon, Team Dusk._**

**Please send me a PM bout this. **

**As always pls review!~~~**

"


	5. Roommates! Part 1

**YESH! I HAVE UPDATED.**

**All the teams have been picked! HURRAY!**

**WARNING: There's probably a bunch of grammatical errors in this… I'm too lazy to read it over D:**

**Now for your future presentation:**

* * *

"Team-"

"Congratulations!" Brave flew in with a wooden bucket in his claws. He swung the bucket around, making it rain confetti. Several cries of joy and anger erupted through the crowd of Pokémon as the colorful pieces of paper drifted on them.

Brave swung a bit too hard and flung the bucket out of the building through the open door."O-OH! I'll g-go get that!" He screamed and flapped his wings frantically, bumping into a wall. "S-sorry!" He ran out the entrance. The Explorer Teams started to whisper to one another.

Brutus stomped his foot, "LOOK AT THE CAPTAIN!"

Amph cleared her throat,"W-well, as I was saying, the first teams to room together will be Team Destruct and Team Thunder. Team Aigis and Team Storm, Team Dusk and Team Enforcers, and- "

Brave flew through the entrance with the bucket in his claws "I-I found the Captain! I-I mean the bucket! I found the bucket Captain Amph!"He met the stares of the Pokemon in the crowd and shrunk back,"S-s-sorry…."

Amph sighed and returned back to the paper," As I was saying, the final team is-"

Junice, the Leafeon, widened her eyes, "Wait! Um... Captain Amph. What do you mean by final? Are you saying…that the rest of us didn't make it in?"

"Yeah! That's unfair!" Meryl said and crossed her arms. The other teams gave shouts of agreements.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE! LISTEN TO THE CAPTAIN!" Brutus roared. Once everyone became silent he nodded at the Ampharos.

"Did I mention about the hallway dorms? Anyways the final team for East Dorm is Team Brightlight and Team Lone Hearts" Amph asked.

"East Dorm?"

"What's East Dorm?"

Brave raised a wing to his head, "I believe you didn't sir- I mean, Captain, explain the dorms!"

Amph hit her head with her paw, "I'm such a dummy... Well Explorer Teams! We have two hallways upstairs with four rooms each. The east hallway is named, the East Dorm! Eh? Anybody get it?"

The crowd stayed silent. Brutus glared menacingly at them while mouthing the word 'laugh'. Awkward farts of laugher came from the crowd.

The Ampharos blinked, "Thank you….Brutus. Anyways, the west hallway is called the… West Dorm!"

Not wanting to be glared at again, the Pokemon forced a chuckle.

"Oh yes, that is hilarious.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"I'm laughing on the inside."

Amph let out a cough, "The hallway leader for you guys will be in East dorm will be Brutus." Groans came from the Pokemon picked to be in that hall.

"Those better be shouts of joy!"Brutus hopped off the stage, "Come along now. I'll let you guys know I trained some of the best Explorer Teams here!" Pokemon chosen to be in the hall hesitantly followed him up the stairs.

"The next roommates for West Dorm will be…Team Nightshade and Team Rose!"

Rose exchanged glances with Dracia, it was clear to both of them that they didn't want to share a room. Quickly, Rose raised her hand/flower. Amp nodded at her to speak.

"I have a condition which makes me quite claustrophobic." The Roserade put her flowers together, "Would it be alright... if our team got a room to ourselves?"

Amph clicked her tongue, "Well… it would take some more arrangements…"

Blaze, the Treeko let out a yawn," My teammates and I are tiny! There's gonna be plenty of space for you lady! Can we please hurry up? I'm tired!"

"The Treeko is right. I'm sure you'll be fine," Said Mara who came downstairs awhile ago.

"But-"

"You'll be fine." Amph reassured.

"Okay." Rose grumbled and rolled her eyes when the Ampharos wasn't looking.

"Anyways the next teams are, Team Vampire and Team Sprout, Team Aquos Moon and Team Star, and the final group, Team Darkest Hour and Team Dust. Your hallway leader is… Mara the Machoke!"

Mara fixed her dress in an attempt to hind her bulging muscles,"B-but Captain! I have kitchen duty! Why not let Brave be a hallway leader?"

Amph tapped her chin, "You are right." She turned her head towards the Braviary." Would you-"

Brave flapped his wings, "O-of course! I-it would be an honor!"

"Alright, Brave the Braviary is your hallway leader!" Amph announced, "It's quite late so everyone should go to sleep." She went up the stairs to go into her room.

"Well guys! Follow me!" Brave hopped up the stairs with the Explorer Teams behind him.

* * *

At Dorm 1:

"Whoa…A lake is right below us!" Aria shouted and lifted up the glass window. She stuck her head out and let out a soft laugh as she felt the cool night breeze. The full moon's reflection shimmered around in the lake. The leaves from the trees overhead rustled in the wind.

Dean stuck his head out next to her."Isn't it beautiful?" Aria asked, and rested her elbows on the window still. She placed her head on her paws.

"Yeah…sure is…." Dean murmured as he stared at the Pikachu with a dreamy expression. He reached out a paw to touch her paw.

"Dean, stop drooling." Chase said from the other side of the room.

Automatically a paw went up to his mouth, "I am not!" Dean yelled.

The door burst open and the lights from the hallway partially lit up the room." Hey guys!" Shouted Jack the Charmeleon. He was dragging Brody behind him with the help of Grant.

As Jack closed the door, the only source of light was from his tail. He found a torch which had been blown out, and lit it up with his tail.

Aria whirled around, "Hey! Are you guys Team Destruct?"

"Sure am!" Jack said.

Grant the Grovyle stared at the still knocked out Lucario "Should I wake him up?"

"Be my guest." Jack dropped the Lucario and watched as the Grovyle shoved a Reviver Seed that Mara had given them earlier.

"Ack! D-dude!" Brody shot upwards and pushed Grant away." Don't shove the seed down my throat!" He yelled and ran to the tiny pool of water in the corner. He took a big gulp of it and ran up to Aria.

He winked at the Pikachu, "You're a girl right?"Aria nodded in response.

Chase and Dean exchanged looks; this guy was going to be trouble.

"Yes!" Brody clapped his paws together. He slammed his paw against the wall and leaned on his arm, "You wanna-"

A blue blast of light hit him from the side and he fell on the other side of the room."H-hey!" He shouted and got up. He stared at the Riolu who smirked back at him.

"You know when you evolve you become a Steel-Type? Fighting Type moves hurt now!" Brody rubbed his leg.

Grant and Jack snickered. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

At Dorm 2:

"Hmm…I wonder if our teammates are here…" Meryl said to her brother who shrugged in response. She opened the door only to be greeted by darkness.

"I'll use Fire Punch."Nicholas swung his fist and it was engulfed in flames. "The-"

A grinning face that had razor sharp teeth and eyes that glowed in front of flames appeared in front of them."Boo." It said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Meryl and Nicholas screamed.

"HIYAAA!" Meryl fist glowed with many colors and she punched the face with a Dizzy Punch. The face tumbled back into the darkness

Inferno quickly relit the torch with his tail. Eclipse jumped up from the stacks of hay in the corner and ran up to Crag, who was bumping into walls in a state of confusion.

"Hey you okay? Crag?" Get a hold of yourself!"The Absol yelled.

The Monferno put a hand on the Absol's head, "Step back Eclipse, I'll make that idiot recover." He proceeded to slap the prehistoric bird multiple times.

"OW!"Crag cried out, snapping out of his confussion," I'm OKAY NOW!" Inferno slapped him one more time." I SAID I'M OKAY!" Crag yelled.

"Inferno! That's enough." Eclipse said glancing at the other Team still standing by the door. "Sorry about them…they're kind of rowdy." Nicholas gave her thumbs up.

"Ugh…I'm alive…" Crag said and moved his wings."Good, I'm still working!"

"Sorry about that…" Meryl said, "It was reflexes."

"This idiot here should be sorry for thinking of that crazy idea of scaring our roommates…" Inferno muttered.

"Sorry guys!" Crag yelled.

"I guess Team Storm and Team Aigis have officially met now." Nicholas said with a sheepish grin.

* * *

At Dorm 3:

"Oh…." Rosalina murmured as she opened the door to their dorm. Her eyes lit up with excitement, she couldn't believe she was finally here!

Archie strained his neck over the Roserade's shoulder, "Is someone in there?" Otto also strained his neck to see.

"We're here!" Replied a female voice.

"Rosalina, was that you?" Otto asked, still not being able to see. Rosalina shook her head and stepped inside the room.

A Purrlion lying on one of the stacks of hays looked up at them, "Nope, it's me Mona!"

Mitchell blinked his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. His tail did the same as well," Are you guys Team Enforcers?"

"Sure am! I suppose you guys are Team Dusk," Archie, wagging his tail dragged one off the stacks of hay of the pile with his teeth. He jumped onto it and strings of hay flew into the air.

"Yeah!" Mitchell looked around the room," Where's Dusk?"

"Right here…" Murmured a voice from the corner of the room.

Mona rolled her eyes, "Come out Kully!"

"My name is Dusk!" The Duskull drifted out of the dark corner, where the light from the torch wouldn't reach. Dusk looked down at the ground,"H-hello…"

Rosalina smiled, "Hello!"

"I'll go to sleep first," The Dewott yawned and pulled the hay stack. He petted it to find a soft stop and laid down on it.

"We should all go to sleep…"Rosalina whispered and blew out the torch.

* * *

At Dorm 4:

"I wonder what our roommates are like," Said Chip as he stood on the Castform's head to open the door.

Mist has nearly sweating a pool underneath the heavier Togepi, "Y-y-yeah." He let out a breath of air,"P-p-please hurry!"

"Sorry Mist, but this door handle is pretty high up. Fly higher will ya?"

"O-o-okay." He grunted and struggled to go up higher.

"Seriously...Why did they give us the dorm where the door handle is the highest…" Chip fumbled with door handle and he heard the click of the door being opened."Finally!"

Suddenly a razor sharp claw was in front of his face."Who are you two?!" A voice snarled.

"AHHHHHH!" Chip screamed and waved his arms around frantically.

"Chip! C-chip! Balance yourself!" Mist yelled and floated down to the floor.

The Togepi fell off the Castform's head he rolled around the ground and got up; luckily he fell from a short distance. He inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm down his racing heart.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice to stick a claw in front of his face." Mist said to the Sneasel who scowled at them.

"Sen, apologize to them. They meant no harm," Said a Ralts who stood next to the Sneasel.

Sen let out a breath of air," Sorry."

"I-it's okay." Chip said and wobbled into the room, still shaken from what had happened.

"If you guys do anything to hurt Rana, I will hurt you guys." Threatened Sen with a glare.

"Eep! We won't!" Squeaked Mist. Chip nodded nervously.

"Sen doesn't mean it. Are you Team Brightlight?"Rana asked with a warm smile.

Chip sat down on a pile of hay, "Yeah! You guys are Team Lone Hearts, right?" Sen nodded in response.

"Cool! Nice to meet you!" Mist said.

Rana smiled and nudged Sen to smile as well. He glanced at her, and forced a crooked smile at their roommates.

* * *

**NEXT TIME IT WILL BE…WEST DORM!**

**BTW REVIEW OR ELSE YOU'RE CHARACTER WON'T GET MUCH SCREEN TIME.**

**Me kidding~**

**But honestly, please review! I love dem review! D:**


	6. Roommates! Part 2

**HEY :D First I want to give a HUGE HUGE HUGE THANK YOU TO ****Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko**** FOR BEING A BETA! THANKS AGAIN!**

**And another huge thanks to those who reviewed!~~**

**Here's West Dorm!~**

* * *

Dorm 5:

Rose placed her flower/hand on the door handle. "Inside is our room and roommates."

"Do you want to like, make them want to leave?" The Dratini next to the Roserade suggested.

Hula grasped her paws together tighter. "I don't think-"

Dracia interrupted, "No one care about what you think."

Hula bit her lower lip and grasped her paws even tighter, making them turn into a pale green color.

Rose smirked, "We should try to make them leave."

The door opened suddenly. Rose stumbled and balanced herself on the wall. She let out a sigh and shot a glare at the Treeko.

Blaze, the Treeko, shrugged, "I heard voices. And you guys weren't coming in for a long time. I thought you couldn't open the door or something."

"A long time?! We talked for about twenty seconds!" Rose shouted with a bewildered expression.

"That's long to me."

Dracia cleared her throat which made Blaze turn her head toward her, "Move."

"You want me to close the door on you?" Blaze asked, Dracia let out a growl and slithered inside, with Hula following behind her.

Bubble stood by the Treeko's feet looking up at the other team. Recati stood by the corner of the room, the flames from the torch casting shadows on his face.

"Well I'm Blaze. The Surskit is Bubble and that really serious looking Chimchar is Recati."

Dracia snorted, "Your name is Blaze?" She exchanged glances with Rose, "Blaze?!"

Blaze curled her paws into fist, "Yeah?! You got a problem with that?"

"Blaze calm down…" whispered Bubble.

"Isn't that a fire-type name?" Dracia laughed.

"I will hurt you…"

"Like you could." Dracia retorted. Hula sent worried glances at the Treeko and Dratini.

"Stop it. Both of you." Recati said, and folded his arms. Everyone immediately became quiet after the Chimchar spoke up.

* * *

Dorm 6:

"You dumb idiot! I told you to let me open it!" snapped a Leafeon.

"But you don't have any hands…" Ping said.

"I could have stood on my hind legs and knocked with my front." Junice explained and rolled her eyes, "You broke the handle. How are we going to get inside now?"

Ping, the Haxorus, bent down and picked up the handle in his claws, "We could float through the door."

Junice ignored him, "I bet the other team is inside right now. Knock on the door."

Ping brought his hands up to the door. He pounded on the wood and Junice quickly pushed him aside. A small dent was made in it.

She sighed, "If they didn't hear that, then they must be deaf."

A yellow eye peeked at them through the newly made hole. The door opened slowly and a Crobat floated above them. Behind him were a Zubat and Golbat. "Are you… Team Sprout?"

"Yeah, I believe you guys are Team Vampire." Junice blinked, "Did you guys open the door or did someone help you?"

"I opened it." Replied Vlad.

"But you have wings..."

"It just… opened…" Vlad flew around the door to the other side. "We don't have a handle anymore…" He muttered to himself.

"Are those our roommates? What Pokemon are they?" Akasha, the Zubat asked excitedly. This was one reason why she wanted eyes.

"They're a Leafeon and Haxorus." Dram replied.

Ping grinned, "We have fans now!"

A single simultaneous 'What?' was asked.

"When bats flap their wings, air is produced!" Ping exclaimed.

"O-oh…"

Junice walked over to a stack of hay and plopped down on it, "He says a lot of weird thing because he smashed his head against rocks when he was young. Anyways, good night... if you guys even sleep at night." She glanced at the open door, "Someone close that."

"We're nocturnal!" Dram flew over to the door and pushed against it. It shut closed.

"Okay, be quiet then." Junice yawned and closed her eyes.

"Let's blow out the torch." Vlad said.

"With wind power!" Ping added.

"Let me do it!" offered Akasha and the Zubat flew over to the torch. She flapped her wings furiously and the fire disappeared. The only source of light for the room was the dim one from the moon outside.

* * *

Dorm 7:

"We need to hurry!" Aura yelled over her shoulder as she ran to her dorm. Her team had taken a detour and looked around the second floor of the guild.

"Aura, watch out!" Radar shouted.

"Huh?" The Eevee kept running until she crashed into something much bigger. She fell backwards from the impact, "Ow…"

"Sorry." replied Aqua.

Aura smiled sheepishly at the Swampert. "No! It was my fault for running into you.

Electra, the Pikachu stuck her head out of the dorm, "Hey guys, you coming?"

"Oh, are you Team Aquos Moon?" Kai asked, after he and Radar caught up to Aura. Aqua nodded her head.

"We're Team Star." Radar, the Luxio stepped inside.

"My bed is the one by the window!" Evo, the Umbreon shouted and jumped on the stack of hay.

Electra took off her purple goggles and rested them on her forehead, "Be careful of the creepers who can see you."

"Even creepers can't resist me." Evo said with a cocky smile.

Kai stared out the window, "Hmm…we're right by a lake..."

"Is there a problem with that?" Electra looked at the Vaporeon with an alarmed expression.

"No, it's just cool."

"Whew…"

Silence followed after their conversation. Finally Aura spoke up, "Should we blow out the torch?"

Aqua opened her mouth and a spray of water shot out. The Water Gun splashed the flames making it die down.

* * *

Dorm 8:

"Stupid… door… handle!" Valda yelled between jumps, trying to reach the handle. She lied down in defeat after her thirtieth try.

"Valda...YOU'RE STILL ON ME!" shouted Sigurd, who was underneath the Larvitar.

"Oh, sorry Sigurd." Valda rolled off the Aron.

"Team Dust?" Pecha, the Eevee asked from behind them.

"Yeah…" Valda opened one eye to look at them.

"Shall we bust you out Team Dust?" Fang offered.

"What?"

Fang broke out of his usual rhyming, "I'm saying if you need any help with the door."

Valda and Sigurd nodded quickly.

Fang got up on his hind legs and placed his front paws on the handle. The Mightyena pushed down on the handle and walked wobbly toward the door. The door opened and everyone piled inside.

"Thanks." Said Sigurd.

Fang smiled, "We needed to get inside anyways."

"We're Team Darkest Hour!" chirped Flaria, the Rapidash, "We should go to sleep. I'll go blow out the flames." Flaria blew air out of her mouth and the flames were blown away.

"It's still pretty light in here." murmured Pecha looking around the room, "Oh! It's because of you Flaria!"

The fire from Flaria's mane casted a dim glow around the room. "I hope everyone can sleep with me lighting up the room."

"It's not a problem." Valda replied and lied back down on her stack of hay.

**REVIEW PLS FOR MORE CHAPTERS.**

**I noticed that the chapters look shorter on Fanficiton :o**

**AND THANKS TO ****Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko**** FOR BEING A BETA!~~**


	7. Dinner

** Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko THANK YOU THANK YOU AGAIN SOOO MUCH FOR BEING A BETA! **

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you all that have read this story and reviewed!~**

* * *

"WAKE UP YOU WIMPS!" the Clefable screamed at the top of his lungs in the late afternoon. The Explorer Teams had traveled quite a long way to come to the guild and had slept for a long time.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" he screamed one more time. The East Dorm Explorer Team poured out into the hallways yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"Into the center room! NOW!"

With a loud groan the East Dorm Pokemon trampled over each other. Brutus stomped his foot and the Pokemon snapped out of their sleepiness and walked correctly toward the center of the second floor.

* * *

Brave gulped and let out a breath. His job was to wake up the Pokémon in the West Dorm. He hopped to the first door in front of him and curled his wing into a fist. He hesitated before knocking on the door.

No answer.

Brave gasped and knocked on it one more time. No one replied. The Braviary gulped; were the Pokemon dead?

He flapped his wings and crashed into the door. Rubbing his head he squawked out, "HELP!"

Brutus ran up to him, "What's the problem?!"

"The Pokemon…they aren't replying! I killed them! They died because I did something wrong!"

The Clefable sighed and took a deep breath before shouting, "COME OUT YOU IDIOTS!"

The Pokemon stumbled out of the dorms and looked around with a dazed expression.

"Go that way!" Brutus pointed to where the other Pokemon were. The West Dorm Pokemon nodded and dragged their bodies to the center of the room. Amph smiled at the crowd of Pokemon as she came out of her room in the front of the floor.

"Good evening fellow guild members! As you may know, our guild was once famous for being ambitious treasure hunters." she clicked her tongue, "But then our apprentices graduated and my crew and I took a long vacation. And now we're back!"

The Pokemon let out a cheer in response.

"Ahem! And to regain our reputation, we're going to send you guys to Tangle Jungles, where a legendary treasure is said to be there. The… Mara!" Amph waited for the Machoke to come out with an object that was covered with a white sheet. Mara's muscles bulged out of her dress as she placed down the object clocked with the sheet. She hurried away to another room with her reddened face hidden in her hands.

Amph flung the sheet off and revealed a painting of a faded brown square, "The legendary White Emerald Statue is supposed to be in the depths of the jungle!" she explained excitedly.

"It looks more like the..." Archie, the Arcanine cocked his head to one side, "Brown Square." The Pokemon around him murmured in agreement.

The Ampharos shook her head and laughed, "It's because the painting is quite old. And the painter didn't know what the statue looked like… If we get this statue, our guild's ranking would sky rocket up to the top again!"

"So the treasure is just one object?" Junice, the Leafeon asked.

"Yup."

Junice frowned with disappointment. Beside the Leafeon, Team Rose exchanged glances with each other.

"Captain! I'll be making my evening flight now!" Brave flapped his wings and hopped down the stairs.

Amph waved her hand and pulled off a piece of paper from the wall. On it was a picture of an aerial view of vast jungle. Though it was slightly faded, you could still see the vivid green of the trees. "This is a picture that an artistic Togetic had painted after flying over the jungle. As you can see it's very dense with plant life." she pasted the picture back on the wall, "We'll be going off tomorrow!"

"Tommorow?!"

"That's too early!"

"We just entered!"

"You wimps should be able to take on this place! Stuff like this makes you stronger!" yelled Brutus.

"Y-yes. Thank you Brutus." Amph said, "I'm betting you guys are hungry. Mara prepared a meal for you all yesterday inside that room." She pointed toward the room behind her; which was the one where the Machoke had ran off into.

With shouts of joy, the Explorer Teams stormed inside the room. They couldn't wait to see what kind of food this guild could provide.

"It's probably Hondew Cake. They better be as good as the one's I use to eat." Rose murmured.

Flaria couldn't help but gasp, "You were able to eat Hondew Berries? I heard they are expensive!"

The Roserade smirked, "I came from a very rich family. I could get things that you probably never seen in your life."

The Rapidash gaped; not knowing how to reply to that sentence. She decided to shrug it off and closed her mouth.

As they entered the room, they saw three long wooden tables. Plates were scattered throughout the tables and on them was a very simple dinner. Apples.

"Ugh, I'm sick of Apples." Meryl groaned.

"You wouldn't get sick of me!" Brody replied with a smile. He widened his eyes, "Wait, you're the girl right?"

The Lopunny rolled her eyes and didn't answer. Taking the silence as a 'no' the Lucario ran back to his teammates.

Crag, the Archeop, let out a laugh, "That dude is funny."

"He is!" Mona laughed along with him.

Inferno glared at them which made them shut up.

"Scary…" Mona murmured.

"You would think a treasure hunting guild could afford more exquisite food…" Chase quietly said. The Riolu had found a spot to lean against that wasn't surrounded by Pokemon.

"Yeah! A Pokémon like me needs food that can match my handsomeness and beauty," Said Evo with a proud smirk.

"At least they're feeding us." Rana said shyly. The Pokemon let out a noisy clamor of agreement after seeing her point.

* * *

Blaze followed her team to three empty seats. She sat down on the wooden stumps and stared at the plate of apples.

"Blaze?" Bubble whispered worriedly to the Treeko. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Bubble. I'm going to ask for something else, kay?" she patted the Surskit's head and got up. She scanned the room around looking for the Machoke.

"She's over there." Recati said nonchalantly taking a bite of the apple. He pointed to where the Machoke was bringing out a couple of boxes.

"Thanks…" Blaze muttered and ran over to Mara.

"What's her problem?" Dracia asked with a scowl. She pushed her apple around the plate with her tail.

"She's allergic to apples." replied the Chimchar.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Rose said and got up from the stump.

"Oh, hello dear. Something wrong?" Mara asked and placed down the tower of boxes she was carrying. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Uh, yeah. I'm allergic to apples."

"Oh!" Mara reached up and brought down a box. She opened it and inside it was blue round berries, "Oran berries?"

Blaze shook her head, "Allergic."

Mara bit her lower lip, "Hmm…" She opened another box with was filled with Pecha Berries. Blaze took one look and shook her head. Mara took out a ripe Cheri Berry and looked at the Treeko expectedly.

"Allergic."

"Chesto Berry?"

"Allergic."

Mara laughed nervously, "You're allergic to a lot of berries aren't you?"

"I guess." Blaze peered at the other boxes. "Do you have any Tamato Berries in there?"

Mara blinked, "We have Tamato Berries. Are you sure? They're pretty spicy sweetie…"

The Treeko shrugged, "I like spicy things."

Mara nodded and opened another box. She carefully brought out the red berry with soft spikes on it. She handed it to the Treeko, who quickly thanked her and walked away to her teammates.

* * *

"Vlad! Did you see that?!" whispered Akasha.

The Crobat chewed on the pieces of the sweet crunchy fruit, "Mwat…is..twit?" He said between bites.

"Rose stole some Magost berries from the boxes over there when the Machoke and Treeko were talking!"

"Smart Pokémon. I should have done that." muttered Junice who was sitting across from the group of bat Pokemon. Said Pokémon gave her a funny look. She laughed nervously in response.

Dram started flapping his wings to get up from the stomp. "I should go beat up stupid Team Rose."

"Calm down Dram. Violence won't solve anything. I'll go report this to Mara or the Captain later." Vlad ensured.

* * *

"But Captain you got to believe us!" Dram yelled inside Amph's room. It was surprisingly plain with only a bed made out of hay and a window to the side. A lone painting of the Ampharos and ten other Pokemon was hung I the middle of the room.

"I checked their backgrounds records and there's nothing bad on it. I believe that everyone here is really a good Pokemon. How about you guys go to sleep now with everyone else? You do have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Amph replied and started pushing the Bat Pokemon out the door. Once they were out she closed the wooden door on them.

"Gosh, that was so clichéd it isn't even funny." Dram muttered.

Akasha nodded at her older brother, "But at least she didn't say anything like, 'if you do anything like this again, you'll get kicked out!'"

The Crobat chuckled at his younger siblings, "Let's go to bed. I wonder if Team Sprout got inside the dorm somehow."

* * *

"Captain! CAPTAIN!" Brave skedaddled in the guild and hopped up the stairs. Because of the violent flapping of his wings, he knocked down several items on his way to Amph's room.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!" The Braviary yelled as he knocked on the door.

"B-Brave?" The Ampharos opened the door with widened eyes, "Please be quiet... You'll wake up the whole guild."

"S-SORRY!" He clamped his wings over his beak, "Sorry…" he whispered. "But I have very important news."

Amph yawned and motioned the bird to come inside the room. Once they were she closed the door and swung her paw. Her paw went ablaze with fire (which made Brave back away quickly) and she touched the torch on the wall with it. The torch lit up and her Fire Punch disappeared.

"I was flying through Daygrove Town and then I hit a tree and fell down. I landed next to a group of Squirtles talking. They were talking about how an outlaw group was showing up and coming into guild expeditions and beating up the Pokemon! And then they steal all sorts of treasures! So I thought, 'What if they come into Tangle Jungles and steal the treasure we're looking for!'" Brave explained.

"This is what you thought, correct?" Amph asked.

"Y-yes Captain!"

"Then it's probably not going to be true. There are a lot of other places in the world with other rare treasure. And since our expedition is well known, they're most likely not going to come there." Amph replied assuringly, "You should rest for the expedition Brave. We're going to need to rescue the Teams that get lost in the jungle."

The Braviary hesitated before nodding. Even though what the Captain said was reassuring, he couldn't help but get a bad feeling about the expedition.

* * *

**So here it is! There should be some action in the next chapter I think! Hopefully everyone was in character so far :D**

**Please review!**


	8. Entering Tangle Jungle!

**This chapter is pretty long.**

**Oh and I'll probably post new chapters for this story on Saturdays( since usually I have nothing to do on that day),if Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko has free time to BETA it :D**

**On that note, thank you Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko for BETAing this!~Also thank you Galefire for reading all my stories :D**

**EDIT:****Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko OMG THANKS FOR NOTICING THAT :O THATS WHY I'M GLAD I HAVE YOU AS A BETA T.T**

**And thank you everyone for reviewing! i really do appreciate it T^T**

**I'll shut up now.**

* * *

Amph tapped the wooden floor of the stage with her foot.

"Attention!" The Pokemon stopped talking and looked up at her.

"Thank you. As you know, today is the day of our expedition!"

Hoots of excitement erupted from the crowd of Pokemon.

"Does everyone have their apples, Reviver Seeds, Escape Orbs, and Oran Berries in the pouch they received?"

The Pokemon checked inside the small slightly worn out bag that was slung around their bodies, which they received from the guild. They nodded when they glanced at the food.

"I'm allergic to apples and Oran Berries!" Blaze, the Treeko, said with a tone of irritation in her voice.

Amph smiled sheepishly, "Oh! We'll put some Sitrus Berries and Magost Berries in your bag later. Are we ready to head on out?"

"Yes!" chorused the Pokemon.

"Brutus and Mara, you two are staying here to look after the guild, right?"Amph asked the Machoke and Clefable. They nodded their heads in return.

"Follow me!" Amph led the Pokemon out the door and some of the residents of Daygrove Town were outside. As the guild walked by them, the resident gave a loud jumbled cheer.

* * *

"How much longer do we have to go?" Valda, the Larvitar, asked groaning, "My feet are sore from walking for so long." They had been walking for about a day now, and the sun was peeking up from its spot in the sky.

"I think we're almost there," Jack rubbed his eyes to get rid of some of his drowsiness.

"Keep walking guys!" Amph shouted from the front of the group.

* * *

"It's gotten a bit warmer." Kai commented.

Meryl looked down at the Vaporeon, "Maybe because it's late afternoon? It should be late afternoon… I can't tell of this because of this darn fog!" She swiped her paws at the air angrily.

Kai shook his head, "I meant it's more humid than normal. I believe we're near the jungle now." He squinted through the thick fog that had appeared suddenly. He could make out the outline of a tree's bark, just beyond the red glow of the orb at the end of Amph's tail.

The Ampharos touched the rough bark of the tree and felt around it. It was certainly massive. She turned around to face her guild; even though she couldn't really see them. "Now team, I'm not sure where the entrance to the jungle is because of this stupid fog. Does anyone know a way to get rid of it?"

Brave widened his eyes, "What if we're stuck here forever?!"

"Shh! Don't make me-t-them scared!" Amph snapped. Brave whispered an apology, his head drooping down.

"I can make the fog go away with my Sunny Day!" Mist called out from the crowd. The tip of his head glowed brightly in the fog and white ball formed on top of it. The ball shot up into the air and moments the later the fog disappeared and was replaced by warm rays of sunshine.

"Thank you! ...Um…?"Amph asked looking at small Pokemon, whose head resembled a sun.

"I'm Sunny Form Mist! ...Whoa…" The Castform gasped as he looked up. The other Pokemon did the same and also gasped.

Five colossal -both in height and length- trees that went as high as the eye could see were in front of them. The trees looked like they were glued together, but between the middle of the five trees was a narrow area of space. Branches stuck out, with big green leaves swaying slightly in the small breeze.

Amph pointed to the five looming trees. "Tangle Jungles is located inside the two trees in the middle. As I said before, the jungle is infamous for being extremely dense with plant life. It's quite easy to get lost in there."

"What happens when we get lost?" Nicholas, the Lopunny asked.

"If you do get lost, move back toward the five giant trees. Or fire an attack up in the air and Brave will come and find you."

Nicholas placed his paw on his chin and looked up thoughtfully, "What happens when Brave can't find us or we can't seem to go back to the trees?"

"Well you're screwed then."Amph replied which made the Explorer Teams become aghast. She cleared her throat, "No...I was kidding. We'll find you…eventually." (She muttered the last part to herself.) "Oh, and also be careful of the wild Pokemon in here. They can surprise attack you from anywhere and they're pretty strong."

"Got it!" The Pokemon shouted.

"Check your bags for the apples, Oran Berries, Escape Orbs, and Reviver Seeds! If you run out of Reviver Seeds and food, remember that there are plants in here that provide berries and seeds! If you happen to lose your Escape Orb, Brave will try to rescue you. And team up with other teams to find the White Emerald Statue! Be nice to each other and be safe! Go on now!" Amph pointed to the narrow space dramatically and the Pokemon immediately rushed by her.

The Pokemon trampled over each other to get into the space between the two trees. The space was much too narrow for all of them, so they pushed and shoved each other to get through.

"Hey get off me!"

"You fatties move out the way!

Finally they got through and a warm blast of air welcomed them. They fell on each other, then scrambled back up and observed the place around them.

Trees, bushes and flowers, of all sizes surrounded them. The leaves of the trees blocked out most of the sunlight, but the light that filtered through created a pale yellowish-greenish light. The flowers were vibrant in color, varying from a bright blue to a deep red. Chirps and screeches from the wild Pokémon echoed throughout the jungle.

In front of them were eight dusty pathways that tree roots wildly stuck out of. Some of them would lead to the stairs to the next floor and the others would lead them to a dead end.

Aria took of her hat and brushed her carefully grown fur. She put her hat back on, "I guess… this is where we all separate."

"This is a Mystery Dungeon, guys. Be careful." Nicholas warned.

The Pokemon nodded with determined expressions. With a word of goodbye, each team went their own ways into the depth of the jungle.

* * *

Sen watched the other Pokemon Teams go on their way. He grabbed Rana's small wrist and pulled her to the path in the middle.

Rana smiled at her partner, "Isn't this so exciting? I wonder what kinds of Pokemon we'll meet!" She let go of the Sneasel's paw to walk around a huge bush and tree root. Sen quickly grabbed her paw back.

"The Pokemon here are wild for a reason. They have no common sense and their only goal is to protect their territory by attacking Explorer Teams. I'll protect you."

Sen glanced back at the way they came from.

"Sen?" Rana tapped the Sneasel's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He slowly turned his gaze back to the Ralts. "I just have a feeling that we're being followed..."

Rana looked at her friend in confusion. "But… I don't sense any hostility…" The Ralts glanced around.

"Ack!" A voice cried out which was followed by the sound of rustling leaves.

Sen whirled around, letting go of Rana's paw. He raised his hand in the air and a ball of ice formed above it. Then he swung his arm sharply to the side and the ball of ice flung toward the bush. The ice broke into three shards of ice, each one piercing through the bush.

"Ahhh!" A Togepi and Castform came rolling out of the bush. Fortunately Mist, the Castform, was able to float up to avoid anymore rolling. His partner, Chip, was not so lucky with his egg-like body.

"Mist! HELP!" He flailed his arms and legs around to try and get up. He was building up speed quickly and the tree root was coming closer. And closer. And closer.

"AHHH!" Chip screamed as he rolled off the tree root like it was a ramp. He flung into the air, and almost hit a nearby tree branch. A startled Pidgey flew up into the air with a squawk.

Suddenly, Chip got a crazy idea as he was in the air. There was sliver of a chance that he would get a move that would help him. Waving his arms back and forth, he prayed that he would get Fly, or anything that would help him live.

A red fiery substance swirled around him and encased him in. "Oh no." He gasped out and he felt himself falling down. He had to get Heat Crash out of all the possible moves he could have gotten. Closing his eyes shut tight, he waited for his impact with the ground.

It never came.

Mist yelled, "Open your eyes Chip! Rana saved you!" Chip did as he was told and looked down at the Ralts who was slowly lowering him down with Confusion.

Chip wobbled around on the ground, still recovering from the traumatic event. He turned around and grinned earnestly at the Ralts, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved my life!"

Rana fiddled with her paws and smiled softly, "I didn't really do anything…"

"Oh but you-!"

"Hmm!" Sen cleared his throat and glared at the other team. The shadow of the tree he was next to made his red eyes stand out more. "Did you two follow us?"

Chip and Mist glanced at each other, intimated by the Sneasel's stare. Mist decided to speak up, "Well… we thought it would be a good idea… if we went with you guys?" It came out more as a question then a statement.

"No. Go on your own." The Sneasel took Rana's wrist again and began pulling her forward again. Rana gently pulled her paw out of Sen's grip and turned around to the crestfallen team, "It would be even more fun if we both went together."

"Rana…"

Rana quickly turned around to send her partner a frown (who kept his mouth shut)."It would be fun if both of us went together." She repeated firmly.

Mist and Chip brightened up immediately, their smiles almost as big as their faces. "We'll do our best Rana and Sen!" exclaimed Chip, "We'll be the first to get the treasure!"

* * *

"I told Sandra that a Buizel liked her and she started spreading rumors about me being a liar." Mona said and rolled her eyes.

"Were you lying?" Mitchell asked.

"No!"

"Who is Sandra?" Dusk asked.

"She's a Servine." The Purrlion winked, "I could set you up with her, Kully."

"My name is Dusk…"

The tree above them rustled and two Aipoms jumped out. They landed on their tail and sprung up, using their tails as a spring.

"Aiiiiiiiggggeee!" The right Aipom dove in at Mona. Mona spun to the side and the Aipom missed her, landing on the ground. She drew her claws out and slashed at the Aipom's back with a Cut-attack.

"Awooooooo!" It shouted and fell onto the grass. It quickly got up and slapped Mona with its tail who stumbled backwards. The Aipom ran to her for another Double-Hi attack.

A Thunderbolt sizzled through the air and hit the Aipom. It let out a cry as it lay on the ground unconscious.

"Aiyee!"The left Aipom screamed angrily as it watched its friend faint and leapt into the air. Flicking its tail, an array of stars flung out and traveled toward Mitchell.

Mitchell's tail's eyes narrowed as it crackled with electricity. The Thunderbolt shot out from his tail and collided with the Swift attack. Most of them disappeared but a couple was still flying toward the Girafarig. Mitchell let out a gasp and winced as the stars hit his body.

"Mitchell! You okay?" Mona yelled running towards him.

The Girafarig smirked, "Yup! These guys are weak! Oh watch out!" Mitchell pushed Mona out of the way as the Aipom rushed towards her with a Tackle attack. He flinched from the impact but then grinned as he raised his hooves over the monkey Pokemon. His hooves stomped on the Aipom head, which let out a soft whimpered as it fell over on the ground and fainted.

Mona grinned as she walked around the fainted Aipom. She patted Mitchell's back, "Great job Mitchell and Kully!"

"You did a great job too Mona!" Mitchell frowned as he looked around, "Where's Dusk?"

The Purrlion cupped her paws around her mouth, "Kully? Kully!"

The Duskull drifted out from the shadow of a tree. "My name is Dusk!" He shouted with obvious irritation.

Mona and Mitchell widened their eyes at Dusk's sudden outburst. Mona started giggling after.

"Where did you go?" Mitchell asked.

Dusk spoke again in his regular quiet tone, "I found a pile of Oran Berries and took some." His eyes darted to the fainted Aipom and to his teammates. "Hey… what happened here?"

"Two Aipoms tried to attack us. But we beat them!" Mona said.

"Let's keep walking." Mitchell suggested and looked at Dusk,"You should lead."

"Oh... Okay." Dusk led his friends forward a couple meters and stopped in front of a massive rock. He turned around slowly, "We're at a dead-end."

His friends groaned.

* * *

**Basically each team will get some screen time and meet up with the other teams :D**

**reviews are very much appreciated :)**


	9. First Floor

**Thank**** you Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko for BETAing!~ thanks for pointing out problem xD**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! :D **

**I made some of the characters interact with other teams in this chapter. **

**Sorry for uploading so late -.-**

* * *

"Be alert!" Grant warned, glancing around at the trees.

"It's the first floor. Pokemon here aren't strong." Jack reassured with a grin.

"We should always be on alert!" Grant replied. He saw something spark up in tree ahead of them and ran toward it. The leaves on his arms grew sharp and he leapt upwards. He slashed the branch of with his Leaf Blade and a Stunfisk fell out.

"Why is a Stunfisk in a tree?" He muttered to himself and prepared to attack the ground fish Pokemon again.

"Grant?! Dude!" shouted Brody. He widened his eyes after seeing what Grant had found and rushed toward him. He pushed the Grovyle away and crouched down to the Stunfisk.

After recovering from the push, Grant got up and fumed, "What was that for?"

"You were going to attack her!"

"Her?! How can you tell?! That thing is hideous!" Grant pointed at the Stunfisk's face to empathize his point.

"Hey… No need to be rude! Inner beauty is true beauty!" Brody yelled, "I can tell because of my girl radar!" Brody patted the Stunfisk who shocked him with a jolt of electricity. He yelped and quickly drew his finger back.

"The same girl radar you used with Lopunny siblings?" A smirk tugged on Grant's lips.

"…Those were exceptions."

"Hey Brody… Doesn't that Pokemon… disturb you?" Jack said suddenly after quietly studying the brown fish Pokemon.

Brody looked at the Stunfisk. He smiled at her derpy face, "Disturb? How?"

"Remember ? He was a Stunfisk." Jack replied.

"Oh. OH!" Brody got abruptly and held his paws together. A blue energy blasted out and hit the Stunfisk. With a quiet wail, the Stunfisk flew upwards after being hit by the Force Palm.

"Let's go!" Brody shouted bug eyed and shoved his friend forward. "Let's go before that thing comes down!" His friends nodded and ran as fast as they could to the next floor.

* * *

Kai looked up and saw a yellow sparkle through the canopy of the jungle.

"Kai? What are you doing? We have to hurry to the next floor before anyone else does!" Aura yelled.

"Sorry it's just that thing up there..." Kai's voice trailed off as he realized something. "It's coming towards us!" He jumped backwards as the Stunfisk was wildly using Thunderbolt in a fit of rage. The Stunfisk crashed down onto the ground, instantly fainting. A few Pidoves that were shocked fell down from the tree.

Kai blinked and stood up straight. Luckily he wasn't shocked by the electric attack.

"A-are… Stunfisk able to fly?" Aura asked.

"They can stay airborne by flapping their flippers… But they shouldn't be able to fly that high." Radar explained. The Luxio stared at the knocked out Stunfisk, "I think the best thing to do is just forget what we saw."

His friends nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Whistling a tune she made up, Aria walked along the path. Her friends were behind her quietly bickering among themselves about who was closer with the Pikachu.

Aria bumped into something. She stumbled backwards and was caught by Dean and Chase.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Electra took off her purple goggles and widened her eyes as Aria did the same.

"Pikachu…?" They said at the same time. Two paths had merged into one, and the two yellow mice had run into each other.

"There's only one Umbreon since I'm original!" boasted Evo coming into view.

"Are you three from Treasure Guild too?" Dean asked.

"_No_, we're from the _jungle._" Electra replied sarcastically. The Oshawott fumbled with his shell, not sure on how to react.

"Electra, don't be rude." Aqua, the Swampert, scolded.

"Sorry." The Pikachu muttered.

"It's okay!" Dean said with a smile. His smile faded as he didn't want to give Aria the wrong idea of him liking this Pikachu. A pebble bounced off the back of his head and Dean turned around to face Chase, the one who threw the pebble. The Riolu cocked his head towards Aria, who was talking with Evo. Dean let out a gasp.

The two Pokemon crept closer to them, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So how are you?" Aria said casually.

"Great! I'm the strongest on our team. Also the best looking, smartest, the fastest and I smell great." babbled Evo.

"O-oh. That's… awesome!"

Dean and Chase let out a sigh of relief. The Umbreon didn't seem much of a threat to them. They were really worried about meeting up with the Lucario though.

* * *

Pecha jumped at the loud noise of the wild Pokemon chattering. She turned to her friends, shaking, "C-can we run to t-the next floor?"

Fang smiled at her reassuringly, "There's no need to worry, and we don't have to hurry."

"F-F-Fang! Fire!" Pecha screamed. The Eevee shut her eyes closed not wanting to see what happened to her friend.

Fang turned around to see a swirl of flames hurl towards him. Flaria ran in front of the Mightyena. The Flamethrower hit her instead, and seemed to become a part of her fiery mane. The Rapidash glowed red because of her Flash Fire ability and returned back to normal.

"Sorry about that!" yelled an Arcanine running towards them, "I thought you guys were wild Pokemon." Archie smiled sheepishly, "Guess I should have looked more closely." A Roserade and Dewott followed behind him.

Rosalina smacked the Arcanine on the head with her flower, "You could have hurt a fellow guild member!"

"I said I was sorry…"

"Fang… Fang is alive?" Eevee asked, opening an eye.

"Open your eyes, I'm alright." Fang replied, breaking out of his rhyming.

"Glad to see you're okay." Otto turned to his teammates, "Let's go." He walked on ahead and Rosalina quickly followed him.

"Well, see you guys later!" Archie yelled, and ran over to his friends.

* * *

Valda spotted huge leave poking out of the ground. She ran over to it with the Aron following behind her. "What do you think this is Sigurd?"The Larvitar asked pulling on the leaves.

"It's an... Oddish!" The Aron exclaimed.

"Ooddd!" The Oddish cried and spat out a violet substance from its mouth. The Acid landed in front of Valda, who had hopped backwards.

Valda lunged at the Oddish, mouth wide open and bit the Oddish with Bite. The Oddish let put a cry and shook its body wildly to get rid of the Larvitar. Giving up, the Oddish began to use Absorb on Valda, who let out a cry.

Sigurd tackled into the Oddish, who flew backwards into the depths of the jungle. He ran over to his friend, "Are you okay Valda?"

Valda smirked, "Yep! It didn't even hurt!"

* * *

"Why? Why did we go on the path with a dead end?" Junice spat out. The colossal rock blocking the path was in front of them.

"We can try to swim through it!" suggested the Haxorus.

The Leafeon deadpanned, "Try. Try doing that."

Ping ran into the rock and flailed his arms and legs around as he tried to 'swim' through."It's… It's not working!" He cried out.

"That's it! Ram into the rock again!"

Ping ran straight toward the rock. He smacked into it and slid off.

"H-hey! That kills brain cells!" Nicholas shouted. Ping stopped and stared at Team Aigis coming towards them.

Meryl put her paws on her hip, "What are you two doing?"

"Trying to break the rock." replied Junice in a matter-of-factly way.

"Why not just go back?" asked Nicholas.

"It's too tiring to."

Nicholas blinked, "Isn't trying to break a gigantic stone more tiring?"

Junice smiled; her plan was to make the others break the rock for her. "I guess, but it's worth a shot." She replied, "Can you help us?"

"Sure." Meryl answered and walked next to the Haxorus.

"This is impossible…" Nicholas muttered and stood next to her sister.

"Start attacking!" Junice called out from the tree.

The Haxorus's hand turned white and Nicholas's fist was engulfed in flames. They started punching the rock with Brick Break and Fire Punch.

Meryl turned around to look at the Leafeon, "Aren't you going to help?"

"No, I'm too weak." Junice quickly responded.

The Lopunny jumped over to the Leafeon. She grabbed hold of Junice's legs and dragged her over to where they had been standing, "You should at least try to help! I want to see you use a move at least."

Junice sighed and the leaf on her head started to grow quickly in size. It sharpened and glowed white. Junice then ran over to the rock and started slicing at it with Leaf Blade. Meryl grinned and ran over to attack the rock with Dizzy Punch.

Soon, the rock collapsed. Debris flew out and the ground shook a little as the colossal stone came down.

"Hurray!" Ping cheered ecstatically after the debris cleared. Where the rock used to be was a cliff.

"There's nothing…" Nicholas said, bending over the cliff carefully. As far as he could see was blackness. "It's an abyss."

"Looks like we have to go back…" Junice groaned.

* * *

**I couldn't help but notice that Team Sprout and Team Aigis had personalities that contradicted each other xD**

**Alright some one more chapter with the first floor and the story will be getting somewhere!~**

**I think eventually it will be a team a chapter or something.. IDK really...**

**Pls review :D**


	10. End of First Floor

**Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko**** Thanks again **

**Sorry for uploading at a late time. I was with a couple of friends for the day xD**

* * *

"Aiyee!" The Aipom screamed angrily as it jumped up one more time to grab the apple the Archeops was holding in his claw. Crag flapped his wings again, thrusting upwards beyond the Aipom's reach. He let out a laugh as the wild Aipom stomped its foot in frustration.

"That idiot is wasting our food!" growled Inferno.

"Just let him have some fun. He'll be all grumpy if we didn't let him do this." Eclipse said with a grin.

"Here, I'll let you have it." Crag said as he lowered himself to where the Aipom stood sulkily. The Aipom glared at him, before lunging at the apple.

"Just kidding!" Crag immediately shot upwards with a smirk. He squeezed the apple in the process and the juice dripped down towards the Aipom's head. The Aipom wiped the liquid off its head and licked it of its paw. Now, more determined than ever the Aipom readied itself to jump as high as it could before being punched in the face.

The Aipom fell on the ground and got up quickly to attack whoever punched it. It let out a growl which quickly transformed into a whimper as it met the glare of Inferno. Quickly, it skedaddled back into the depths of the jungle.

"Crag!" The Monferno yelled, enraged about the juice dripping, "Come down!"

"Dun dun dun!" Crag dove down and pulled upwards to land on his feet. The apple rolled out of his claws. Because of Crag's grip, the apple was severely punctured with holes with juice dripping out.

"Look at the apple." Inferno said quietly.

Crag scratched the back of his head, "Wow. Well. It's an apple! Such exquisite beauty!"

"You wasted part of our valuable food supplies! Do you know it's going to be hard to find apple trees here? We might starve to death because you wasted that apple!"

Crag huffed out his irritation, "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

Eclipse glanced at her teammates nervously, "Guys-"

Inferno's fiery tail grew hotter, "Overreacting? No! I'm being realistic!"

"Guys!"

Crag rolled his eyes, "You're definition of realistic seems to be different from everyone else."

Multiple sharp stones zoomed through the space between them. Startled by the Stone Edge, Crag and Inferno whipped their heads to the Absol.

"Guys," She said shakily, "You're fighting over an apple."

* * *

"Hurry up you guys!" Blaze yelled, her feet a blur. Dust and dirt flew behind her.

Recati was calmly walking.

"A-ah…" Bubble cried out and glanced at the Treeko and Chimchar. He wasn't sure who to go next to, so he was in the middle of the two.

"Watch out." Recati called out nonchalantly to the Treeko.

Blaze turned her head over her shoulder, "What do you mean?!" _Smack!_

The rough tree bark collided with her body. She fell down, and quickly stood up. Tears threatened to spill out, so she wiped her eyes with her arm.

Bubble's whole body quivering as he stuttered out, "B-b-b!"

"B-b-b?" Blaze repeated, confused.

The Skurskit raised a long skinny leg at the air, "Bird!"

Blaze looked up to see a very angry looking Pidgey dive towards her. Its beak was long and sharp, glistening with pale light from the sun. Suddenly, a blast of flames hit the Pidgey, knocking it down. The Flamethrower had also singed the Treeko's head.

Blaze whirled around to the Chimchar, steam practically coming out of her head. "That almost hit me idiot!"

Recati shrugged, "You should have ducked then."

"Pree…" The Pidgey trilled weakly as it used its burned wings to try and get up. Blaze kicked the bird away, as she stormed towards her teammate. She balled up her paws and glared at the Chimchar, "Why you…"

"Yes?" Recati stared back at her with a blank expression.

Blaze felt sweat start to form on her head. She hardly ever sweated, but her teammate's coal colored eyes unnerved her. She placed a paw on the Chimchar's shoulder, "Why you, are so right!" She let out a laugh.

Recati brushed her paw off. "Don't touch me."

Blaze's anger bubbled up again, "Why you!"

Bubble sighed,"U-um…Shouldn't we be going now?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Blaze shouted and ran off again.

* * *

Rose smiled as she dug inside her bag. Her team crowded around her. She took out a pile of golden seeds that shimmered in the light.

Dracia let out a soft gasp, "Are those?"

The Roserade nodded, "Pure Seeds. I took them from the guild along with some of the berries. With these, we'll be ahead of everyone else."

"Y-you stole them?" Hula asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. Problem?" Rose said as she started to put back the Pure Seeds into her bag. She left out three for her team and handed them to her teammates.

The Bellossom took the seed hesitantly, "It's wrong!"

Dracia's eyes narrowed, "Geez, it's not even like anyone will find out we stole-"

"What did you steal Team Rose?!" Dram shouted swooping towards them.

"How did you hear that?" Rose asked with wide eyes.

"Because, I'm a bat!" Dram grinned and spat out a blob of poison at the Roserade.

Rose smirked and waved her arm, smacking the blob away, "You should know Sludge Bomb isn't effective against a poison type."

Dram growled and dove back down, spreading out his wings, "Wing Attack is effective against grass types!"

"No need to be so violent," Dracia raised her tail, and a stream of blue electricity shot out. The Thunder Wave wrapped around the Golbat and he froze in the air. He fell down to the ground, unable to move.

"Shoot…" He muttered as sparks of electricity danced around him.

"Dram!" Vlad shouted. He would have been there must faster, but he needed to make sure Akasha was safe.

Akasha spun around confusedly, "W-what's happening? Is Dram okay?"

"I'm fine!" The Golbat replied from the ground.

"Team Vampire is here! I'm afraid we can't stay for very long. Bye!" Rose fired an Energy Ball at the tree by them and ate her seed. She disappeared with Dracia following. Hula paused and looked at the Team Vampire. They glared at her intensely. She whimpered softly and also bit her seed.

"Piiiiiiiii!" The tree that Rose had hit with an Energy Ball shook as Pidoves flew out. They spotted the bats and dove down towards them.

"Quick! Akasha use Mist so we can get away!" Vlad yelled over the squawks of the Pidoves.

Akasha opened her mouth spraying a white cloud made out of fine particles of ice. The Mist spread throughout the area, making everything disappear. The Pidoves cried in confusion and flapped their wings to stay airborne as they observed the suddenly white area. To their amazement, the Mist faded away after their flapping of wings. Also Team Vampire had disappeared with the Mist.

Akasha grinned as her and her older brothers flew away from the Pidoves, "Echolocation was useful back there."

Vlad chuckled, but his laugh soon ended as he grimaced from the weight of his paralyzed brother he was carrying.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Review pls :D**


	11. Team Rawr

**I"M IN DA MIDDLE OF HURRICANE SANDY! :O**

**longest thing I written...**

**A huge thanks to the amazing Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko for betaing this!**

**Another huge thanks to everyone who has stayed with this story this long. Thanks again!**

* * *

Timeskip...

"Roo…." The last Poochyena of the monster house collapsed after being blasted with an Energy Ball from Rose. The Roserade let out an exasperated sigh, "The other teams are probably near us now. Stupid monster house…"

"Let's hurry up and go then." Dracia said. The Dratini lifted up her tail and pointed at a ray of sunlight not that far away. The sunlight pierced through the trees in a single beam, illuminating the area around it. "I bet that's where the treasure is."

"B-but…"

Dracia and Rose turned their heads to the Bellossom with an irritated expression.

Hula could feel her face get warm. She looked down at the ground, trying to avoid her teammate's gazes. "A-are…A-are we just t-taking the treasure?"

"Well, yeah. We take it and exit the dungeon." Rose replied hastily, "Let's go now!"

"D-Did we j-just enter… to steal the treasure?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Yeah. We would have stayed longer, but it seems like this gem is super rare. Aren't we lucky?"

"W-what about the o-other teams?"

The Roserade shrugged, "Their loss for not being quick enough."

"I-I'm…I-I'm…I-I'm…" Hula stammered.

Dracia snapped, "Spit it out already!"

Hula looked up from the ground and stared at her teammates with determination, "I'm going to stay here. I'm going to leave Team Rose."

"'Kay, bye." The Dratini said quickly and she and Rose left the Bellossom.

Hula sat down on the ground, and rested her head against a knocked out Teddiursa's warm furry belly. The Bellossom blinked up at the trees, wondering if she made the right choice or not.

* * *

"There it is… It looks nothing like a statue though." Rose murmured.

The sunlight seen before, was hitting a white sphere standing on a pedestal. The sphere glittered in the sun, making it overwhelming to look at if you were at the right angle. It looked extremely fragile.

Rose gingerly reached out her hand/rose to grab the sphere. She stopped in realization; she had no way of grabbing it. Her hands were actually flowers.

Dracia looked up at the Roserade in confusion, "Rose? What are you doing? Let's get the treasure and get out of here!"

"It's going to break if I try to grab it!"

"Ugh. Here, lift me up." Rose picked up the Dratini's head by putting her between her two roses.

"Ow. Don't squeeze me!" snapped Dracia. She reached out her tail, "Closer…" Rose scooted closer to the pedestal. Dracia's tail wrapped gently around the sphere. "Got it!"

Suddenly a black blur zipped by them, snatching the sphere out of the Dratini's tail.

"What the- Who are you?!" shouted Rose, dropping Dracia on the ground (who yelped in surprise.)

"Yoo hooo hhaaa ahhh!" Dram, the Golbat replied, with the white sphere in his mouth.

"I thought you were paralyzed!" Dracia yelled.

Vlad, the Corbat, came fluttering in with Akasha behind him, "Paralysis doesn't last forever you know."

The Dratini let out a growl, "Whatever…"

"The treasure is ours!"

Dram turned around to see a Pikachu with purple goggles engulfed in electricity flying at him. It swerved around him and crashed into the tree, knocking the tree down. Dram's mouth dropped open from shock, and so did the sphere.

Evo dived for the gem, and it landed between his paws. The Umbreon let out a sigh of relief and turned his head to the Pikachu. "I thought you could control your Volt Tackle Electra! I probably could have if I was you!"

Electra coughed from the debris. She took off her goggles, "I told you I had trouble with it!" She snapped. "Hey watch out!"

Evo turned his head, only to be hit with a pink heart from an Attract.

Aria, the Pikachu bent down. "Can you give me the treasure?" She said sweetly, and winked at him. Unknown to her, an Oshawott and Riolu were seething with jealousy.

"Yes…" Evo murmured. Aria picked up the treasure with a huge grin.

An Aron Tackled into her, making her drop the sphere. Vald, the Larvitar dove down just in time to catch the white sphere. "Yes!" She exclaimed.

Pecha, the Eevee bumped into her with a Quick Attack, "Sorry Valda!" She grabbed the treasure in her mouth gently from the Larvitar's grasp.

"Sorry." A Sneasel dashed by and snatched the orb.

"Give me that!" Blaze, the Treeko yelled and snatched the white sphere from Sen's grasp.

Brody, the Lucario ran up to her and held her paws in his, "You have beautiful eyes…"

"Get away from me!" Blaze shouted and kicked the Lucario. Quickly, Grant ran by and grabbed the sphere from his pre-evolution form. He jumped into the air, to avoid the chaos going on below him.

A beam of ice hit from below. The Grovyle felt his feet become freezing and looked down to se he was slowly being encased in ice. Soon his whole body was in ice, except for his head and hands. He fell down to the ground and Mona, the Purrlion leapt by to snatch the treasure.

She landed gracefully on the ground, "Good job Kully!"

"My name is Dusk!"

"Ang!"

Mona's looked at her arm to see Aura, the Eevee latch on it using Bite. The Purrlion started tearing up from the pain, and dropped the sphere.

Aura let go of Mona and dropped to ground, and used her bushy tail to catch the treasure. "Sorry about that!" Aura said.

Sen appeared behind the Eevee and took the sphere from her tail.

Junice, the Leafeon ran up behind him and tackled into him with Aerial Ace. Sen stumbled forward, letting go of the orb. Junice snatched the orb in her mouth.

Inferno, the Monferno punched the Leafeon, making her drop the treasure from her mouth. He grinned and grabbed the sphere, before being slammed into by Archie, the Arcanine. The sphere flew up in the air and Otto caught it.

The Dewott grinned before being hit by a Dizzy Punch from Meryl, the Lopunny. The sphere flew into the air.

A Stunfisk flew down from a tree and the treasure landed on his back. Fighting below him stopped immediately.

* * *

"Mr. Stun?!" Jack, the Charmeleon exclaimed and let go of the Archeops he was about breathe fire on.

"That's me you fools! After you guys made my wife faint… I'm bursting with anger!" Mr. Stun replied.

Brody was aghast with horror, "That Stunfisk from earlier… was your wife?!" He steadied himself against a tree to prevent himself from blacking out.

Mr. Stun fluttered his wings to land on the pedestal. The ray of sunlight made him close his eyes shut. "After you three destroyed my village, the Pokémon living there blamed me! They chased me out of my OWN village, which I worked so hard to establish! I heard of this Treasure Guild looking for a rare treasure, so I decided to do take this treasure and sell it to make enough money to last me a life time!"

"You're going to have to go through all of us." Nicholas, the Lopunny said. "And the chances of you succeeding are very unlikely."

"That's why I brought along… Team Rawr!"

"Team Rawr?" Rana glanced at Sen.

"It's an outlaw group who steal things. But no one knows who they are. The victims say they laugh so hard while the outlaws come and steal." He answered.

"Correct!" A Magikarp flopped over to the group of Pokemon. "They don't know who we are because we're Pokemon that Pokemon think are too weak to do anything!"

Treasure Guild became silent while staring at flopping Magicrap. The silence was soon broken by a scream of bloody murder. They turned their heads to look at Recati, the Chimchar.

Recati finally stopped screaming and scampered up a tree, staring wide-eyed at the Magikarp.

"He had a bad experience with a Gyardos and Magikarps." Blaze explained.

The Magikarp laughed evilly, "Muhahahaha! You will all be trembling like that Chimchar soon! Come out my fellow teammates!"

"Hello…." A Smeargle came wobbling out of the shadow of a tree.

"The heroic Dunsparce lands on the battlefield!" A Dunsparce shouted in a manly voice and crawled out of the shadows.

The Dunsparce shouted again, "Our newest member, the ferocious Ditto!" A Ditto hopped out of the shadow of the tree as well.

"Is that your team?" Electra asked and snickered.

"Yes!" Mr. Stun replied.

A bunch of Pokémon burst out laughing.

"First…" The Smeargle swung his tail and the Pokemon in the area were surrounded by ghostly black diamonds (They were too busy laughing to notice). "No items…

"Battle… Start!" The Dunsparce yelled and opened his mouth. A frigid wind blew out and into the area. The Blizzard missed most Pokémon, but others weren't as lucky. Three Pokemon became encased in ice.

The Magikarp bounced upwards and disappeared.

Ditto began to morph. The Ditto turned greened and started to stretch out, like it was clay. Its body became slender, scaly and very long. Red marking appeared and so did rudder-like body parts.

Laughter stopped.

"How did you turn into a Rayquaza?!" shouted Electra, bewildered.

"My best friend was one. I remember what he looked like and what his moves were." The Rayquaza/Ditto replied.

"The awesome Dunsparce uses Flamethrower! 20% chance to burn because of Serene Grace!" The Dunsparce opened its mouth and blast of flames came spiraling out. It headed straight for Rosalina, the Roserade.

Otto, the Dewott, jumped in front of her, taking the blast.

"Otto! You okay?!" Archie yelled out.

"Yeah, I'm a water type. Ack!"Otto's body turned a red hue. The 20% chance burn had happened to him.

"Otto! Let me use Aromatherapy!" Rosalina shouted. She placed her two roses on the Dewott's body and glowed green. Otto also glowed green, and once the green was gone, his burn was gone also.

Ping, the Haxorus charged towards Rayquaza/Ditto, his claws out. He leapt into the air and slashed at Rayquaza/Ditto with a Dragon Claw.

"RAAAAAAAAAORRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Rayquaza/Ditto cried out and lifted its head to the sky. A red light came out of its mouth and into the sky, searing some trees in the process. The light split into multiple meteors, which came spiraling down at alarming speed.

"Pretty…" Ping murmured before being hit by a Draco Meteor. The meteor crashed into him and he let out a howl of pain and fainted.

A meteor headed toward the still frozen Grant, who widened his eyes and struggled to get out of the ice. The Draco Meteor fell on him and the ice shattered, leaving Grant sprawled out on the ground unconscious. A meteor also hit the Pokemon that had been hit by Blizzard and encased in ice, Mona, the Purrlion, Radar, the Luxio and Valda, the Larvitar. The ice shattered upon impact, and the fainted Pokemon fell to the ground.

"That Rayquaza/Ditto is actually strong…" muttered Meryl glancing around her at the fainted Pokemon. She opened her mouth and a thin beam of ice shot out. The Ice Beam hit Rayquaza/Ditto who let out another roar.

The Rayquaza/Ditto flew up in the air, knocking down branches of trees in the process. It flew in around in a circle (which knocked down a bunch of trees.) A Thunderbolt came down, with a large crackle. The Thunderbolt zapped Dean,the Oshawott , who yelped and crumpled down, his body sizzling.

Aria, the Pikachu bent down and held him, "Dean?! You okay?"

Dean opened his eyes halfway, and smiled at Aria before closing them.

"Dean! Eat this Reviver Seed!" She dug inside her bag and took out a golden seed. Stuffing the seed in Dean's mouth, Aria began to move his jaw for him with her paws so he could chew. Dean swallowed the seed mush slowly, but nothing happened.

"How?"

"I used Embargo earlier…. No items can be used…." The Smeargle said coming closer to them.

Aria let go of Dean and clenched her paws. She closed her eyes, readying her attack.

"Are you sleeping…? What a strange Pokemon…." The Smeargle's voice was right by her now.

Aria opened her eyes and slammed her Focus Punch into the Smeargle's belly. The Smeargle fell backwards into the ground.

Chip, the Togepi pounced on the Smeargle and started slapping it with Double-Slap. The Smeargle let out a groan and fainted.

The Rayquaza/Ditto sent down another Thunderbolt at Meryl, who's eyes flashed pink and the Thunderbolt was reflect back by Mirror Coat. The Rayquaza/Ditto fell down and let out another roar from the ground. A red light flashed upwards and another array of meteors came down. The meteors cam raining down and hit Otto, the Dewott, Electra, the Pikachu, and Mist, the Castform who all fainted, after being hit by attacks from earlier.

* * *

The Magikarp finally came down with Bounce and broke the branch Recati was sitting on. The Chimchar stared in terror at the flopping fish and let out a whimper.

The Magikarp smiled as it flopped around, "Yes… BE TERRIFIED OF ME!"

Recati screamed and scooted away from the Magikarp, his back against the tree. Magikarp laughed wildly and flailed around. Recati stared in horror at the Magikarp's attempts to get near him.

The Magikarp stopped flailing around and stared at the Chimchar, its eyes nearly bulging out of it head,"I'll get you soon..."

Recati fainted.

* * *

"Stand behind me Rana!" Sen, the Sneasel shouted over the fighting, glaring at the Dunsparce.

Rana the Ralts frowned, "I don't like this fighting… All this negative energy is making me feel sick…"

Sen turned his head around, "You're feeling sick?!" He glanced frantically around the place. Where was the exit?

Rana smiled, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"This will be over soon, Rana." Sen unsheathed out his claws and leapt at the Dunsparce.

"The bestest Dunsparce will use Flamethrower!" The Dunsparce opened its mouth and a blast of flames shot out at the Sneasel. Sen was soon surrounded by a bubble. The Flamethrower hit the Protect and disappeared. Sen slashed at the Dunsparce with Metal Claw and somersaulted backwards.

"Dunsparce will use… Rock Throw!" It opened its mouth, and rocks flew out. The rocks hit Sen, who just landed on the ground.

The Sneasel frowned. He couldn't move.

"Flinching has occurred!" exclaimed the Dunsparce.

Suddenly, Junice, the Leafeon, jumped by and spun around, smacking the Dunsparce with Leaf Blade.

The Dunsparce yelped and laid still on the ground.

"Thanks…" Sen muttered.

"Dunsparce is still alive! Sneak attack Flamethrower!" The Dunsparce's wings fluttered and a Flamethrower hit the Sneasel, who collapsed. The Dunsparce aimed another Flamethrower at Rana, but Sen got up and took the fire instead. Sen fell with several burn marks on him.

"Oh my!" Rana cried out and multi-colored leaves appeared. They flew straight at the Dunsparce, leaving the Pokemon with cuts and knocking it out.

"Sen? You okay?" Rana murmured placing her hands on Sen's body.

He didn't reply.

"He's knock out cold." Junice said, "We'll get him healed when the battle is over."

* * *

Crag, the Archeops dove down at the Rayquaza/Ditto with his claws out and ready. He slashed at the Rayquaza/Ditto's body with a Dragon Claw. The Rayquaza/Ditto let out a roar, before shrinking back into a fainted Ditto.

All that was left was Mr. Stun and the Magikarp.

* * *

Mr. Stun's body became outline in a golden color. The ground began to shake.

Inferno, the Monferno glanced down at the ground. Cracks were beginning to appear and a golden light shot out and hit him. Inferno's body smacked into the ground and he fell unconscious.

Flaria, the Rapidash let out a distressed knees wobbled and she fired one last Flamethrower at the Stunfisk. Black spots danced around in her vision before she buckled over and fell.

The Stunfisk was blasted by the fire, and Mr. Stun (who was never really a good fighter) fainted. The orb rolled around on the ground.

The Magikarp hopped into the air and grabbed the sphere in his mouth. He flopped around once more, before launching into the air.

A Thunderbolt hit him and he his charred body fell down. The Thunderbolt was from Amph, riding on Brave. Brave caught the treasure in his talons and they landed on the ruined ground.

"What…What happened here? There were all sorts of stuff going on here that I could see from the distance…" Amph asked slowly glancing around at the place. Trees were knocked down or charred, the ground was burned severely, fainted Pokemon were scattered around and huge holes were everywhere.

"We were fighting for the treasure and Team Rawr appeared." explained Eclipse, the Absol.

"T-t-t-t -team Rawr?"Brave squawked.

The Ampharos blinked, "Oh … Let's get everyone healed up first."

* * *

**So, the next chapter is probably the last one.**

**I originally wanted this to be longer...but I thought that would be kinda boring for everyone.**

**Two of my favourite Pokemon is Dunsparce and Stunfisk xD**

**Please review and thank you SO SO SO much for reading!**


	12. Treasure Guild

**Thanks to Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko for being such an amazing BETA!**

**Thank you all those who have submitted and read this story for so long. I really am thankful T.T**

* * *

Here's the last chapter everyone!

"_Hula is so ugly..."_

_Hula stopped walking to stare at the two Pokemon she always admired. She dashed behind the nearest tree to listen to Dracia and Rose's conversation. _

"_She always drools. It's disgusting."_

_Hula's heart froze. That was Rose! Her words didn't match with her soft and elegant voice. She was always so kind to Hula… _

"_Even her family is ugly. They have a huge ugly flower on their heads which they can't even lift up correctly."_

_Hula stifled back a cry. She turned around and started running. _

_Her flower wobbled on her head, making her stumble and fall in a puddle from the down pour of rain from yesterday. She lifted herself up and stared into her reflection .The nectar from her purple mouth fell into the water creating ripples in her reflection. Small squinty eyes stared back at her, and the leaves spouting from her head drooped down to the water._

_Hula got up; Glooms were ugly. And her parents weren't the best looking Pokemon either. They had evolved into Vileplumes since Leaf Stones were easier to get. But her aunt had evolved into a pretty Bellossom and probably had a couple Sun Stones. Maybe then Team Rose would accept her._

* * *

Hula fluttered her eyes opened and stared up at the green leaves. That dream she had was the day before she evolved and joined Team Rose.

Her head shifted and she yawned, snuggling closer to a furry brown leg. A sharp claw poked her belly and she opened her eyes again. She looked at the Teddiursa she had slept on hugging its mother's leg. Her gaze traveled upwards to meet the glare of the very angry looking Ursaring.

She scrambled up and walked backwards only to bump into another Pokemon. She turned her head to an even bigger Ursaring, the father.

* * *

After everyone was healed up and Team Rawr plus was beaten up and tied up, Amph took the white sphere and cleared her throat. The teams looked at her in anticipation.

"This treasure here is actually a-"

She was soon interrupted by a deafening roar. The Ampharos yelped in surprised at dropped the round object on the ground.

"Eeek!" squealed Bubble and the Surskit jumped to an astounding height for someone his size.

" Gah! So loud!" Aura, the Eevee, bent down and covered her ears with her paws.

Rana, the Ralts, stared at the trees, "I sense angry…" She murmured.

At the spot Rana was staring at, Hula popped out screaming. Behind her, trees were being slashed down and two enraged Ursarings jumped out letting out another roar.

"We must save that fair maiden!" shouted Brody. The Lucario then ran and jumped towards the Bellossom. He scooped her up in her arms, "You can thank me later with a kiss-"

A huge paw slammed across Brody's face, knocking him and Hula down. Brody groaned and looked at Hula, "Hey-!"

"Are you okay?" Grant, the Grovyle, finished stepping in Brody's face with a sly smirk.

Hula glanced at Grant to Brody worriedly, "Y-yes?"

"It's gonna be fun beating up this bear!" said Valda, the Larvitar facing the Ursaring.

Rana, the Ralts, shook her head, "Don't do that."

Sen, the Sneasel, Team Dust, Team Aigis, and Team Brightlight looked back at her with confusion.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Chip the Togepi.

"It's angry because it thinks we tried to hurt its baby."

"Make sense. But then what should we do? We can't exactly just stand here and wait for it to leave. It's probably going to attack us first." Nicholas, the Lopunny said.

Rana frowned, "I-I'm... not sure."

"I know what to do." Sigurd, the Aron walked up to the bear Pokemon. He was tiny compared to the Ursaring.

Valda gazed at her partner worriedly. "Sigurd? What are you going to do?"

The Ursaring roared in his face, and Sigurd roared back quietly. The Ursaring widened it eyes as it was sailing through the air. The teams watched the Ursaring disappear into the forest.

"Roar can come in handy in situations." Sigurd said.

The teams looked at him with their mouths hanging wide open.

* * *

Without another Rana with the other group of teams, the group had beaten up the Ursaring. Aqua the Swampert had dragged the bear Pokemon back to where Team Rawr plus was.

Amph cleared her throat again, "Well. This expedition had a couple of surprises. Anyways as I was saying the tr-" Amph paused and spun round.

"C-C-Captain?" Brave squeaked.

Amph looked up with a shocked expression, "I-I-I…! The clay! It's gone!"

"Clay?" Treasure Guild glanced at each other with a puzzled expression.

"I meant the treasure! It's gone! I dropped t over here and now it's gone!"

The Pokemon let out a gasp and looked around for the round sphere.

Blaze, the Treeko looked around in the crowd of Pokémon, "Hey….Team Rose isn't here either!"

"Yeah! They aren't here! Except for Hula!" shouted Vlad, the Crobat, from above.

"Isn't this Rose?!" Dram, the Golbat glared into the face of another Roserade.

The Roserade shook her head and took a few steps back from the Golbat, "I'm Rosalina."

"Now that I think about it… I don't think I saw Team Rose during the battle with Team Rawr or the Ursarings." Junice, the Leafeon, noted.

Flaria nodded, "You're right!"

Ping the Haxorus, gasped "So they… died?!"

Nicholas chuckled, "No." The Lopunny looked at Amph with a serious expression, "They were probably hiding during the battle with Team Rawr. And with our battle with the Ursarings… they probably took that moment of chaos to steal the treasure."

"My bro is so smart!" Meryl exclaimed.

"Oh. That makes sense. Well," Amph scratched the back of her head, "The treasure was actually a ball of… dried clay. We sprinkled some glitter over it to make it shiny."

The Pokemon blinked as they registered the truth in their brains.

"_The treasure was actually a ball of… dried clay. We sprinkled some glitter over it to make it look shiny."_

Amph continued talking, "Tangle Jungles is actually a place for new explorer teams to test out their strengths. The environment may seem rough but it's actually an ideal place. It's full of apples and berries for teams to eat. And the wild Pokemon are all very weak. The strongest are probably those Ursarings. So basically, this was an entrance exam for our new guild members."

Some became overcame with shock that they stumbled and fell, other started laughing, and the rest stood stunned.

Amph laughed nervously, "Um…Anyways. Team Rose is now expelled from the guild, since they stole our fake treasure."

"Am I…?" Hula asked pointing to herself.

The Ampharos smiled, "Nope! And congratulations everyone! You all passed! Not only did you reach the end, but you also captured some outlaws! I can tell we're going to reach the top again!"

The Pokemon nodded and let out a boisterous cheer upon being part of Treasure Guild.

And so… Treasure Guild went on many more expeditions and was slowly regaining its reputation back. And Team Rose was angry and upset about being trolled by a clay ball…

* * *

**There's the last chapter!**

**Thanks to Coli Chibi for creating such an awesome antagonist team called Team Rose for this story! And thanks to everyone else for submitting their awesome teams!**

**Here's the list of everyone's teams. In in order at first but then I was too lazy to sort the rest through.**

**Music lover3212: Team Thunder**

**Coli Chibi: Team Vampire and Team Rose**

**PandaKimchi: Team Sprout**

**Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko: Team Lone Hearts**

**Ein Storm : Team Darkest Hour**

**Traveling Master: Team Destruct**

**Galefire:Team Nightshade**

**Bloodwolf432: Team Dust**

**Gemstone Gal : Team Star**

**DeadlyThunder195 : Team Aquos Moon**

**ThePikachuNerdOriginal : Team Dusk**

**Luminescents:Team Aigis**

**:Team Brightlight**

**The Guardian 141: Team Enforcers**

**thesecretkeeper11: Team Storm:**

**Thanks for reading!:D**

**Happy Early Thanksgiving!**


End file.
